Road Trip to LA
by R5Auslly
Summary: Summary is on first page. This is a really great story. Give it a try. DON'T OWN A&A *Complete* [Read the sequel called RT Bundle]
1. Summary of Story

Austin has got to attend a music award show in L.A. He also has to meet up with Jimmy Star afterwards to discuss future plans. Austin has to be there by the last week of July and its June now. He wants to have an adventure-like trip with his friends. What happens when things go wrong on the trip? What happens when Trent comes along? (And) What happens when the RV stops working and they are stranded somewhere? You have to read to Find out!

**A/N:In the Future,if I take a whole week to publish a chapter,don't write bad comments. (Because) I got another story to keep track of aswell.**

Characters:

**Austin Moon**

**Ally Dawson (or Allyson Dawson)**

Jimmy Star

**Trish De la Rosa**

**Dez Perado (Or Dezmond Perado)**

Phill

Dee Dee

Layla the Concert Manager

Mike Moon

Mimi Moon

**The Figure**

Lester Dawson

Re'Wanda Perado

Patrica La Rosa

News Reporter Lady

Trent

Ariana Dawson

Penny Dawson

Razor

Benson Dewey

Dallas

Everet

Emmet

Willy Stacks

The Paparazzi Lady

Elliot

* * *

The names in **bold** appear in chapters 1 & 2. The others will appear soon. (I promise)


	2. Let the Trip Begin

**A/N: Here goes the full chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

My name is Ally Dawson and I am the songwriter for Austin Moon. Besides music,I love to hang out with my friends and enjoy every minute.

_Diary in songbook _

_We are going on a road trip to L.A. next week. I know you probably think it is a waste of time,but it's fun to do things on the rode than just getting a ride from the airplane there._

_By the way,I'm 16. Trish is 17. Dez is 16 and will be 17 in two months. Last but not least,Austin is 16. _

_Austin and I's birthday are in the same month,but we are 18 days apart. So,I am the youngest out of the whole group. Sucks! Right._

_Anyways,I have to pack so I will write later._

_Love Ally. _

In reality,1 week later

"Are you guys pumped for the road trip tonight?" Austin runs in Sonic Boom and ask. Then we all say, "Yeah!"

"Anyways,why are we leaving at night." I tell him. "Wouldn't it be better If we had left in the morning."

"Oh,I forgot to tell you." Austin said. See this is the type of stuff that I hate about Austin. "I can't get the RV until this evening,so we have to leave tonight."

"Thanks for letting me know ahead of time." I say sarcastically.

"No need to be sarcastic here!" He says. Wow! I didn't know Austin could pick up like that. "Okay,so everyone needs to be around my house at 6:00."

"Okay!" Dez,Trish,and I say.

"Well,I'm going to go get some sleep so I will be so energetic for this trip." Trish says as she walks out of the door.

"Yeah!" Dez says. "I agree." He leaves.

So now,it is just me and Austin. He is sitting on the counter looking at the instruments. I am just helping customers.

"You need any help,Als?" Austin says. I nod my head and he gets off the counter and helps me out which is great.

5 hours later

"Yes!" I say with my hands in the air. "The store is closed and it's time for us to go on our trip."

"Alright! Ms. All-of-Sudden happy." He said. "Are you ready to get home?"

"Yeah!" I say. "See you in a bit." He gives me a quick hug and we go our seperate ways.

_At home_

I'm packing and I am almost finished until I get a phone call. "Trish,what does she want?" I say. I picked up the phone.

_Trish=Italics_ and **Ally=Bold**

_"Hey Ally!"_

**"What's up!"**

_"Nothing,just seeing where you was because it is 5:50 and you're not here."_

**"Oh No! I'm on my way."**

_"Okay,Bye!"_

I hang up the phone and put my last items in my bag before going downstairs and giving my dad **(A/N:Lester appears but doesnt say anything)** a kiss on his cheeks. **(A/N:Goodbye kisses)** I run out the house and start off to Austin's house.

I got to his house at 5:59 which I was totally suprised by. I went into the drive way and seen Austin going into the RV. "I'm here!" I shout.

I go in and I was suprised. "Oh,what's up Als!"

"Wow! So cool." I say still shocked. "I never been in one of these."

"I have but I never drove one." He said. As you know,now,Austin is the one driving for the night shift. Dez is the noon shift. I am the morning shift and Trish said she wasn't driving at all. Typical Trish.

I walk to the back and sat my stuff down. I go in my bag and reach for my diary. I sit on the sofa that is in there. I then start to write in it.

Diary in Songbook

_Oh my gosh! This RV is so cool. I mean I never been on one,so this is cool. I am so looking forward to this trip and I know that it will be fun._

_It is going to take us so long to get to California,but I am still happy to be sharing it with my friends._

_Anyways,I am so tired. I have to get some sleep,because I have to drive in the morning._

_Love Ally._

I just sigh and sit back on the couch and close my eyes. I was just thinking about the wonderful times that we can have on this trip.

When I open my eyes,I see Austin shaking me. "Als! Als! Als wake up."

I got up and stretched. "Als,the directions are by the wheel."

"Okay!" I say and go into the restroom and brush my teeth. I come back out to find Austin sleeping in the exact same spot.

"Wow! He is a very quick sleeper." I whispered. I went to my suitcase and got out what I was going to wear. I went back in the bathroom to shower and in 25 minutes,we were back on the road.

It was kind of lonely though,no one was up except for Dez. He asked me, "You want some breakfast Ally?"

"Dez,don't you see me driving." I whispery yell. Then he said, "Oh! Right." It is 6:13 in the morning,this is going to be a long drive.

5 hours and 47 minutes later

"Okay! Dez it's your turn." I said. I stood from the drivers seat and made it to the back to see Trish putting whip cream on Austin's cute and sleepy face.

Dez was laughing to himself while Trish just enjoyed it. "Dez it's your shift."

"Oh right!" Dez says and stand to leave the back. He leaves.

"Ally,ooooh!" She said as she thought of something. "I'm going to put it on his hand,so he would put in on hisself."

"Okay!" I say. "But when it gets heated,I wasn't here."

She put it on his hand and for a while,he didn't move. Then he moved his hand to his face and Trish and I was laughing.

He opened his eyes slowly and sat up quickly. "Hey! Who did this?"

I was too busy laughing to answer. Trish looked at me as in 'If you tell him,I will make you regret it'.

"Triiiiiiish!" Austin said holding her name. "Did you do this?"

Then Trish quickly answered. "No!" Then Austin looked at me and I shooked my head 'no'.

"Well,I know it wasn't Dez." He said. "Dammit,I mean dang it. I can't even go to sleep peacefully." I looked at Austin shocked. Did he just curse?

"Okay!" Austin realizing that I was shocked. "I'm sorry for cursing. I was just caught up in the moment. And Trish,I know it was you!"

Trish looked at me. "Ally,why did you say something." Then I quickly responded. "I didn't say anything."

"Ha!" He said as he stood up. "You just admitted it." Then Trish said. "So! You're not going to get me back. You and Dez,probably Ally,are afraid of me."

Austin put his head down. "True!" He said that and walked into the restroom. Then I looked at Trish. "By the way,I am not scared of you."

"And that's why I said, 'probably Ally'"

"Okay!" I say. "But it was mean to do that. Promise me that you wouldn't do that in public to him."

"I promise." She said. "You know I wouldn't do that to him."

"Yeah! But you can be a little changeable sometimes." I say.

"I know." She said. "But Austin,I will never hurt him. Dez on the other hand." As she was saying that,Austin came back to the sofa.

"I am still tired." He said tiredly. " I think I'm going lie back down."

"You can,but you know I can't control Trish." I said.

"Man!" He said sitting up. "I can't sleep go sleep for nothing. Trish is so damn-I mean dang scary."

I gave Austin a look and he said, "Sorry!"

"Trish,you need to promise Austin that you won't do anything to him while he's sleeping." I say smiling at her.

"Okay!" She said. "I promise!"

"Yes!" Austin shouted. "I can finally get some sleep." He lie back down and closes his eyes. In a matter of seconds,he's sleep.

"Awe!" I say looking at Austin. "He looks so cute while he's sleeping."

"Ooooh!" Trish buz in. "Ally's in love."

"No! I don't like him. I just said he's cute while he was sleeping." I say in defense.

"Girl,I can read your mind." Trish says.

"Okay! I do like him." I mumbled but Trish can still hear.

"That's what I thought!" Trish says.

* * *

**A/N:So this is so awesome! I'm actually in the process of making two stories,so I will be updating slowly. It takes time. Already got three chapters done and I have to make more of the to their story. It will be a while for the sequal of An Auslly Pregnancy & Parenting Story because it was just 3,441 words long.**


	3. The Figure Appears

"Awe!" I say looking at Austin. "He looks so cute while he's sleeping."

"Ooooh!" Trish buz in. "Ally's in love."

"No! I don't like him. I just said he's cute while he was sleeping." I say in defense.

"Girl,I can read your mind." Trish says.

"Okay! I do like him." I mumbled but Trish can still hear.

"That's what I thought!" Trish says.

45 minutes later

Okay! I am still sitting in this soft chair while Austin and Trish are sleep. She just went to sleep a couple minutes ago while reading a magazine.

_Flip the switch_

_Turn on the lightning_

**Wait did I just here Austin's song?**

_Get it right_

_Show em how it's done_

Oh my gosh! I am freaking. **(Note:I just used Megan's line)**

I have to tell somebody. "Austin wake up!"

"Huh?" Austin sat up. "What-What's wrong?" He said with a concerned look on his face.

I shouted. "Your song is on the radio!"

"Whoop-di-dooo!" Austin says nonchalantly. "Can I go back to sleep now?" I nod my head.

6 hours and 30 minutes later

I am just sitting in the same chair writing in my songbook.

Diary in Songbook

_It has kind of been like a boring day,cause everyone's sleeping. Well,except for Dez. I just don't know how to express my feelings towards Austin. I mean this can mess up our friendship and his Popularity. I know I would tell him one day,just not right now. Oh...He's waking up right now. _

_Write you later_

_Love Ally_

Austin sat up slowly stretching. "How long was I out?" Then I responded. "Well,if I add all the time that you were sleep and not up,you were sleep 10 hours."

"Awesome!" He says and jumps up and heads to the washroom.

Few minutes later,Austin came out of the washroom to go up there with Dez. Suddenly,I feel the RV stopping. Austin came back here to me. "Do you want anything front the store while we gas up?" I just nodded.

"Okay What do you want-" he said before he realizes. "Never mind,Pickles!" I just smiled and he left.

About 15 minutes later,Austin came back on the bus. Somebody was behind him,but I knew it was probably Dez. Next thing I know,Austin is hit in the back. He yelled.

Trish jumped awake. We went over there to find someone kicking Austin.

What Actually Happened,No Ones POV

Austin came from the store to get on the bus. He got on and someone that had a hoodie came on behind him. It sneaked on there without anybody noticing. When Austin almost reached Ally,the figure hit Austin in the back with its fist.

Austin dropped all the items that he bought and tried to fight back. Austin swung,but the figure dodged it. The figure swung and hit Austin. Austin just held his face and swung back again. The figure dodged it and then kicked Austin in the groin. Austin let out a painful scream while tears started building up. As Austin was bent over,the figure dropped its elbow on Austin and Austin went down to the ground. After that,the figure started kicking Austin in his face,stomach,hip,and arms. This is when Ally and Trish come in. They are shocked. Dez comes in and tries and gets the figure off of Austin. The figure escaped Dez and ran out the RV.

Dez locked the door and came running back to his friend's aid.

Back to reality,ALLY'S POV

Oh my gosh! I can't believe that this just happened. I knelt down to Austin,who was crying hard, and tried to lift him up. He wouldn't move. That person kicked him so many times. "Ally,Trish will you help me get Austin on the sofa?" We nodded.

We picked up Austin,but then the next thing you know is Austin eyes closed while his head goes back.

* * *

**_It was awesome right. Didn't see that coming did you?_**

**_Well,don't stop reading now. There is another part to this._**

**READ THE SECOND PART BELOW**

* * *

Back to the story,ALLY'S POV

Trish screamed once Austin blacked out. "Oh my gosh! I must be dreaming. Wake up,Trish. Why am I not waking up?"

By now,I had tears in my eyes. "Who could have done this to Austin?" I start sobbing. "I mean he is the nicest person in the world."

"I don't know who did this." Dez said seriously. I never seen Dez act so serious. "But when I find them,they're going to wish that they were never born." And for the first time,I seen a tear come out of Dez's eye.

We called a doctor about 10 minutes ago and they are on their way.

23 minutes later

I go to the door to greet the doctor. "Hello Sir!" And he said. "To you aswell,but with the ma'am part." I smile and let him in.

He examined Austin. He said. "Austin might be out for tonight,because of the kicks. I have to put a cast on his arm and legs. He is going to need all of your support. And for this next operation,you are going to need to step out." We step out to go to the front.

We were just sitting there in silence. "There you go!" The doctor said coming out. "He will need to wear the casts for 2 weeks the least."

"The least!" Trish yells. "What's the most?"

"Um...This is hard,because it most likely comes true." The doctor giving us sad looks. "6 months."

We all stood up. "What!" Then the doctor said. "That's why I didn't want to tell you and I know that he has a concert coming up."

"Yeah" I said about to cry again. "That's what we were all afraid of."

I leaned on Trish and started crying. She hugged me tightly. The doctor looked at us with a sad look and walked out of the RV.

After I'm done,we all sigh and get up. We head back to the living room section and just stand there. Austin is unconscious with a cast on one arm and one leg. We sigh once more.

We didn't have the courage to drive,but Trish said she would do it for Austin's sake. We are on the road once more.

All I want to know is **who attacked Austin and why?**


	4. No Austin!

A/N:Okay! I like to thank some people for being there to talk to me and more. The people are:Lcat14 EmilyAnaya19 rauraauslly AusllyBeliever zendayagomez

* * *

We were just sitting there in silence. "There you go!" The doctor said coming out. "He will need to wear the casts for 2 weeks the least."

"The least!" Trish yells. "What's the most?"

"Um...This is hard,because it most likely comes true." The doctor giving us sad looks. "6 months."

We all stood up. "What!" Then the doctor said. "That's why I didn't want to tell you and I know that he has a concert coming up."

"Yeah" I said about to cry again. "That's what we were all afraid of."

I leaned on Trish and started crying. She hugged me tightly. The doctor looked at us with a sad look and walked out of the RV.

After I'm done,we all sigh and get up. We head back to the living room section and just stand there. Austin is unconscious with a cast on one arm and one leg. We sigh once more.

We didn't have the courage to drive,but Trish said she would do it for Austin's sake. We are on the road once more.

All I want to know is **who attacked Austin and why?**

It's just not fair. **Why did it have to happen to him?**

_In the Middle of the Night,No One's POV_

Austin moved and finally opened his eyes. Well,he opened them very slowly because he just woke up from a concussion.

He looked around to find Ally and Dez asleep.

'But Where's Trish' he thought. Then he felt like it was a bump on the road. 'Oh,she's probably driving' he thought.

He gets off the sofa and collapes on the floor. Ally instantly awoken ans went to her friend's rescue. "Austin,you shouldn't be out of bed."

"Why not?" He ask. Then Ally gave him a look that he knew to well.

'If you don't lie your ass back down,you're going to regret it!'

* * *

ALLY'S POV

I hear a loud 'boom' on the floor and I open my eyes quickly to find Austin on the floor awake. I run to him and help him up. "Austin,you shouldn't be out of bed."

He then ask. "Why not?" Then I gave him a look that I knew he'd be too familiar with. It reads, 'If you don't lie your ass back down,you're going to regret it!'

He quickly let me help him on the sofa,but he doesn't lie down.

"Austin!" I said really wanting him to rest. "You really need to lie back down. The doctor,even though he didn't say it,might want you to rest."

He nods his head,but then gives a confused look. "What did the doctor do to me while I was out?" He asked me like he really wanted to know.

"He..a...wanted to see if you were alright. You know. He gave you a cast and everything." I say.

I really didn't want to tell him how long he probably would have to wear it.

"Um..." He says. "How long do I have to have it?"

'The Fuck' I think. Why do he have to ask me all these questions? Maybe if O fake like I'm getting tired or something. He would leave it alone.

I fake yawn and then say, "I'm getting tired. I'll probably answer your questions tomorrow." I say while I fake lie down.

"Oh!" He says and leans his head on the back of the sofa. "You will!"

I put a confused look on my face and then let it go. About 10 minutes later, I fall asleep.

Maybe I was tired.

_In the Morning, At 9:00_

"Ally! Ally!" I hear someone call my name,but I don't want to get up.

"Ally!" It's Austin because I know his voice. Then a pillow hits me hard in the face. I raise up.

He has a smirk on his face. "Help me up! Will you?" I sigh before getting up.

I reach my way over there and help him. I put him in his stroller/wheel chair and push him. We end up into the kitchen. I ask him. "You want some breakfast?"

He nods and then opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "Pancakes! I know."

He smiles and then I look at my watch and it is around nine in the morning. "What!" I shout.

Austin looks up as he grabs the TV remote. "What-What's wrong?"

"Oh,Um...It's almost nine-thirty in the morning and I'm supposed to be driving." I say. Then the RV moves or feels like we hit a bump.

"Oh,Trish got it!" I says excitedly. He turns on the television on and flips the channels until he gets to cartoons. "Yes! My favorite show...Tom and Jerry...is on."

I smile and continue making pancakes.

_45 minutes later_

It's 10:00 right now. Austin and I are just about done with our pancakes. Trish walks in.

"Hey Guys!" She says. "Glad to see you awake." She turns to Austin and gives him a sad face. He looked confused,but then caught on.

Austin broke the silence. "So,did you all find out who that person was?"

Dez comes in and say. "No! But I really gave him the "1,2"." He says putting emphases on '1,2'.

"Dez,you did that for real?" Austin said. Then Trish jumps in. "No! He just shoved him off of you. You would really think Dez would hit somebody?"

Dez jumps back in, "Well,next time that person Is going to get it."

Austin and I nod our heads slowly while Trish just stomps to the back. I say. "Alright guys,I guess it's my turn to drive." I get up from my kitchen chair and walk to the driving area.

_8 hours later(10:30-6:30pm)_

I come to the back to tell Dez to get ready and drive,but when I get back there. I only see Austin and Trish. "Hey Guys! Where is Dez?"

"Oh." Trish says while reading a magazine. "He went to get some playing cards him and Austin are about to play.

"Ok!" I say. "Well,I guess I will cover for Dez." I say that and walk back to the driving area.

"Man! This is going to be a long night" I say to myself.

But that's what I thought

* * *

**_Awesome Story and I love to write about it. _**

**_Well don't stop now,keep reading more (Below)_**

**KEEP READING BELOW**

* * *

_At Midnight,NO ONE'S POV_

Ally was driving while Trish and Dez were asleep. Austin couldn't sleep,so he just sat in the passanger chair beside Ally's.

"So," Austin says. "When are you going to let me drive?"

"Um.." Ally chuckles. "You know that you have a bad leg."

Austin pouts. "Man! I know. I just wish that I could."

It sounded like we were hitting a few bumps. "Whoa! What is that? Stop the car!"

Austin tries to get out but Ally pushes him back in. Ally gets out.

She looks and find that it was piece of wood from a tree. She climbs back into the RV.

ALLY'S POV

"Okay! It was nothing." I say. He looks at me wierd in return. "What?"

"You really think that I'm going to believe you that everything is alright." He says. "I know I'm kind of slow on some things but I do know something when I see it."

"It was a piece of wood in the street." I say with my serious face on. "I promise!"

"Okay!" He says. "Come on. We should get going. Why don't we stop at a Resturant later on so me,you,Trish,and Dez can get a break."

I look down at his legs then look back up to his arms. He quickly responded. "Okay,I know that I'm not in the best shape,but I'm not in the worst shape either."

I look at him confused. "What?"

He sighs. "I mean that I can still get around on my own or whatever. I have crutches and a wheel chair to use."

I just nod and turn the key,but when I did nothing work. "Oh God! This can't be happening."

* * *

Wasnt this chapter awesome!

**I KNOW CLIFFHANGER,SORRY!**

**Also check out the duet story,Opposites Attract on EmilyAnaya19's page.**


	5. RV Problems

**A/N:Oh my gosh! I just finished this chapter. Well,here you go.**

* * *

ALLY'S POV

"Okay! It was nothing." I say. He looks at me wierd in return. "What?"

"You really think that I'm going to believe you that everything is alright." He says. "I know I'm kind of slow on some things but I do know something when I see it."

"It was a piece of wood in the street." I say with my serious face on. "I promise!"

"Okay!" He says. "Come on. We should get going. Why don't we stop at a Resturant later on so me,you,Trish,and Dez can get a break."

I look down at his legs then look back up to his arms. He quickly responded. "Okay,I know that I'm not in the best shape,but I'm not in the worst shape either."

I look at him confused. "What?"

He sighs. "I mean that I can still get around on my own or whatever. I have crutches and a wheel chair to use."

I just nod and turn the key,but when I did nothing work. "Oh God! This can't be happening."

"What can not be happening?" Austin asks. I reply. "Um...the RV won't start."

"What!" Austin says. He tries to get up out of his seat,but he failed and fell back down. "Um...well try to press the gas pedal while turning the key. I did just as that and it worked. Austin sighs in relief. "Thank god!"

We hit the road and continue along our way.

_In the morning around 8:30_

We are still driving and everyone is sleep except for me. Austin just fell asleep on the passenger side. I feel like falling asleep right now. I have been driving for the longest. I need to take a break before I collapse.

I park the RV at a gas station then to notice that I needed some more gas. I quickly find a spot and gas up. I go to the back of the building and park there. "Finally,I get to sleep." I whisper to myself. When I got comfortable,I quickly drift off to sleep.

_30 minutes later_

"Ally!Ally!Ally!" I know it's Austin,but I don't feel like getting up. Then it of nowhere he puts a bell to my ear and rings it.

I jump up. "Why did you do that?" Then he replied, "Well,we need to get going so come on and wake up."

I groan. "Austin,I'm tired. Can I please get some rest? I have been driving since ten-thirty in the morning of yesterday. Cut me some slack!"

He pouts and sighs. "Ok!" I then instantly fall back to sleep.

* * *

_NO ONES POV_

_Trish and Dez are still asleep. Well,including Ally. Austin is the only one awake. He is sitting in the passenger seat playing with his thumbs._

_"Man,I'm bored!" Austin whispers to himself. Then you could here something in the back of the RV. "Whoa,What was that?!"_

_Ally heard Austin shout and she jumped up. "What was what?"_

_Austin pointed towards the back and then out of nowhere you could see a person. Ally gasp. "The Figure!"_

_"What?" Austin says. Then Ally say, "Austin,it's the person who attacked you."_

_"Ohhh!" Is all Austin says. Ally gets up and look at Austin. "Don't move!"_

_"Yea Yea Yea" Austin says. Ally continue to move towards the back. She kept moving back little by little. You could tell that she was hesitated whether to go back there or not. When she got back there,Dez and Trish are tied up and the figure is looking at Ally._

_"You're next." Is all it says. Ally took the hint and ran. "Austin! Austin!"_

_"What?" He had a worried look on his face. Then She responded. "It's here. The figure is here."_

_Austin was about to say something,but before he could. The figure ran to us. Austin and Ally screamed the top of there lungs and then everything went dark._

* * *

ALLY'S POV

I jumped up,breathing fast. I looked around. It was dark outside and Ausrin was asleep. I shook my head from that memory and then started the RV.

_Minutes later_

Austin wakes up slowly. "Hey,sleepyhead." I say and he smiles.

Then out of nowhere,you here a big 'BOOM' and the RV stops. "Whoa! Not again."

Austin says, "Now do as I told you at first." I tried it and it didn't work.

"Hold on!" Is all he says. He attempts to get up but I push him down. "What? I got crutches. Just let me go see underneath the RV."

I sigh. "Fine!" He gets up and leave.

_Few more minutes later_

"Ally!" I heard Austin yell as he was coming back. "The engine is gone."

* * *

**A/N:Okay,so I am going to update 'An Auslly Parenthood & Rockstar Life Story' today. So check that out aswell.**


	6. Meeting Phill

ALLY'S POV

I jumped up,breathing fast. I looked around. It was dark outside and Austin was asleep. I shook my head from that memory and then started the RV.

_Minutes later_

Austin wakes up slowly. "Hey,sleepyhead." I say and he smiles.

Then out of nowhere,you here a big 'BOOM' and the RV stops. "Whoa! Not again."

Austin says, "Now do as I told you at first." I tried it and it didn't work.

"Hold on!" Is all he says. He attempts to get up but I push him down. "What? I got crutches. Just let me go see underneath the RV."

I sigh. "Fine!" He gets up and leave.

_Few more minutes later_

"Ally!" I heard Austin yell as he was coming back. "The engine is gone."

"What!" I yell. Then he repeats, "The engine is gone!"

I look at him crazy and then say. "I know that,but how could the engine be gone and we were on the road?"

He shrugs. "Beats me! It was probably that figure thing. I don't know,but he does seem kind of scary and crazy."

* * *

**Back at the gas station,NO ONES POV**

Ally,Austin,Trish,and Dez were asleep. The figure was in its truck. It pulled up behind the RV.

The figure got out and took some powerful tool with him. He went under the RV and started to unscrew it. When it was all unscrewed,he felt the RV jump.

(This is when Ally awoken from her dream)

He got from under the RV and pulled a strong rope on it from his car. He heard the RV start and then he road right behind it.

(This is where Austin wakes up)

Then the figure thought it would be the perfect time to yank the engine out,because no one really comes around that area. Mainly because it was one road surrounded by trees,forest.

He reversed his truck and the engine came out. He kept backing back until he was able to turn around.

He left easily without Austin or Ally knowing.

* * *

Back to ALLY'S POV

"Austin,I'm kind of scared." I say while running into his chest. He rubbed my shoulders slowly and said. "Als,it's okay. We will get out of here alive." I sigh in relief. Then he says, "I hope we do." I look at him like he said something wrong.

Trish and Dez ran in at the same time. Trish said, "Why aren't we-Hold up! Am I interrupting something?"

"No,why would you say that?" I ask. She put her hands on her hips and then gave me a smirk. I actually didn't understand until Austin's arms tighten around me. "Oh,No! He was just comforting me,because I was scared."

"Of what?" Trish says still having a smirk on her face.

"The engine is gone Trish." I tell her. "We're stranded."

Her face changes from smirking to dissapointment. Dez says. "Ok,don't panic!"

"We're not Dez." Austin says. Then Dez steps up to Austin and pull a little piece of his hair out. He shrieked in pain. "What,why did you do that?"

"I needed it to make a potion." Dez says and heads to the back.

"Oh,No you won't!" Austin says and drops his crutches and runs after him.

"The hell!" Trish shouts. My mouth just flew open. When Austin was done chasing Dez,he came back to the front.

"Austin.." Is all I could say. "Y-y-you're walking."

Austin was even shocked. " .Gosh."

* * *

**A/N:Did you like it? Make a review**

**Well don't stop reading;it's still more below**

**Who seen the new episode of Austin & Ally yesterday.**

**READ MORE BELOW **

* * *

ALLY'S POV

"Austin,how could you walk?" I said. "The doctor said that you couldn't walk and he said that the least would be 2 weeks."

"I-I don't know." He said while shrugging. "I guess,it was luck."

"Anyways," Trish interrupted. "1) Why did Dez need a potion and 2) What are we going to do now,that we are stranded?"

"Well,I needed it to make my hair blonde." Dez says. "I already have every different type of color than blonde."

"And Trish,I don't know what we are going to do." Austin says. "This is all wrong-wait! We have our cell phones. Call for help!"

We all got out our cell phones to call. "Nope! No cell phone service." I sigh. "What are we going to do?"

"We could-um-we could-I don't know!" Trish says with a nonchalant body structure.

"Well,we can't just stay here and do nothing." Austin says.

We all agree and we followed Austin out of the RV. "What are we supposed to find or do out here?" Trish ask.

"Well,we need to try to find our way back home." Austin says.

Well this is great,because we are stranded. There is no way that I'm walking all the way back down there. No,I'm not.

"Hello,I'm Phill!" We all jump and scream.

"Wh-where did you come from?" I ask him.

"Oh!" He points down to a shack that looks like a mansion. "I came from there."

"Whoa!" Trish say. "It's huge!"

"Yep,it is." Phill says and leads us inside the mansion.

"Oh my gosh!" I say. "This is so cool."

"I know!" Dez agrees with me.

"Oh,well we should get going." Austin says out of nowhere. He turns around and was about to walk out until I grabbed his wrists.

"What are you doing?" I whisper to him. He whispers back. "I'm about to go back to the RV like we are supposed to be going."

"No." I tell him. "Stay." He sighs. "Fine."

Phill interrupts. "I have one more room still upstairs if you want to use. I only have one room,because I got other stuff in other rooms."

"That'll do!" I say and grab their hands. We walk up there and find the room. "This is so amazing."

"What's amazing." Austin says and then he says. "Wow! We have a video game and a flat screen TV."

Austin and Dez run to the red leather couch and turn on the video game console to start playing. Trish and I look at each other and laugh.

_2 hours later_

"Boys,it's midnight." I say. "Shouldn't you be tired by now."

Austin and Dez are still playing the video game. "Well,now that you did say that-NO!"

"O-okay." I say and wrap myself in the blanket and lay on the king size bed. Trish is already asleep on the white couch beside Austin and Dez. "Alright then goodnight or good morning."

They tell me goodnight and then I drift off to sleep.

In the morning at around 4:00

"Score!" Austin and Dez yell.

"Guys,can you just go to sleep." I groan.

"Al-alright." Austin says and puts the controller down. "Come on Dez,we need to get some sleep." He yawns.

I sigh and then close my eyes to drift off to sleep once more.

_In the afternoon_

"Aww!" I hear Trish say. I still have my eyes closed from sleeping. "They look so cute." 'They' I thought.

Then you could here a picture go off. 'Ok,I'm waking up now' I think again.

I open my eyes and see Trish hovering over me. "What time is it?" I ask. Then she tells me, "12:43 in the afternoon."

I nod and then sat up. "Where's Austin and Dez?"

She tells me, "Okay! Dez is asleep on the red couch and Austin is a-he is a-you're not going to like this."

"Why?" I ask her. She gives me one of those happy smiles. She points behind me. I look behind me to find Austin in the same bed. "What the...why does Austin have his hands around me and why does he only have boxers on?"

"Um.." Trish says. "I don't know but at least he has a shirt on."

I blush and wiggle my way out of Austin's arms. I walk to the couch area. "I mean he had all that room. Why did he come over there to me?"

Trish smiles like she knows something. "I don't know." She walks out the room and goes downstairs.

I don't mind because we're friends and nothing more.

I whisper to myself. "But why would he do that?"

"I mean only couples do that." I say. "Couples are people who are in love. That couldn't-(I gasp) Austin likes me!"

* * *

**A/N:It sucked right!**

**Okay! I know that I always put the Author's Note in the middle. I do that,because the end is supposed to want you to have more to look foward to. It should be the last thing you read.**

**The next chapter would be up soon!**


	7. Caught in a Lie

I blush and wiggle my way out of Austin's arms. I walk to the couch area. "I mean he had all that room. Why did he come over there to me?"

Trish smiles like she knows something. "I don't know." She walks out the room and goes downstairs.

I don't mind because we're friends and nothing more.

I whisper to myself. "But why would he do that?"

"I mean only couples do that." I say. "Couples are people who are in love. That couldn't-(I gasp) Austin likes me!"

"Austin likes me!" I start jumping excitedly until I heard a voice. "Um..Ally what are you doing?"

I stop. It was Austin,because I know his voice. What should I say? I don't know if he heard me or not. Well, he couldn't have found out if he asked what I was doing?

"Oh nothing." I say then sit back on the couch. I know he was going to shoot something back. "Um...then why would you be jumping excitedly?"

"You know what?" I say and he gives me a look that says continue on. "I didn't even know you were awake. Plus,why was you holding me in your arms?" I stand up and walk over to him slowly.

"Whaaaaat" He says then looks down. "I wasn't holding you."

"Yes you was." I shot back. Then he gets off the bed and makes his way towards me. "Well I'm not believing you until I have proof." He made his way to the couch and turned on the TV with the remote. He press input to put in on the video game.

"You are so a boy." I say. Then he shoots back, "Well duh! I'm not a girl that plays with dollhouses all day or Barbie dolls."

That's it! He's saying all girls play with baby dolls and dollhouses. He's so wrong. I was about to shoot something back until Trish came in. "Phil said there is breakfast downstairs."

Then I think. Trish took pictures of us while we were sleep. "The proof!" I shout out. Trish and Austin just look at me crazy. "Trish didn't you take pictures on your camera about me and-you know."

"Yeah!" She got out her camera and we look through the photos. She did have it. "See,Austin we do have proof." I show him the photo and his whole face turns red. "Ha! Now you're embarrassed." He couldn't say a word.

He stood up and looked down. I guess that he figured out that he didn't put any pants on,yet. He runs to a side of the bed and puts pants on then sits back on the couch with his head in his hands.

"And that's what I thought!" I say those last words and walk right out of the room.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV **(Shocker!)**

Man! I shouldn't have gone in the same bed as Ally. Trish is always daring people to do things.

Okay,so what happened yesterday was very unusual.

_This morning,flashback at 4:00 in the morning _

"Score!" Dez and I yell at the same time.

"Guys,can you just go to sleep." Ally groaned.

"Al-alright." I say and puts the controller down. "Come on Dez,we need to get some sleep." I yawn.

When I was going to lie down on the soft carpet floor,Trish awoken for some reason. "Austin,Dez let's play truth or dare."

"Right now." I groan. "Trish what's the point of this?"

"I'm just bored." She says. Then I shot back, "You were sleeping."

"Anyways,Austin truth or dare?" She challenges me. Then I say, "Truth!"

"Man,you're such a whimp." She says. I gave in. "Okay,dare."

"I dare you to go sleep on the bed with Ally and wrap her in your arms." She challenges. Why would she say that?

"What!" I say. "The hell I will." Then she gives me a look like Ally gives me when I curse. "Okay,sorry. But,no I will not do that."

"Okay." She says. "We always knew you were a whimp."

"What!" I say and stand up. "I'm only going over there for about 5 minutes then I'm coming back out." I hesitantly make my way over there.

I finally lie on the bed and wrap her in my arms. I lie there for like five minutes,so I decided that it was time for me to get up. But when I tried,somebody came behind me and pushed me back down. They wrapped my arms around Ally and then started massaging my back. It felt so good. Before I knew it,I fell asleep.

_Reality_

Wait! Trish had to put me to sleep,because I know Dez wouldn't have did that.

Trish was sitting on the couch beside me watching TV. "Trish!" I yell. "You set me up. You were the one massaging my back weren't you?"

"Yep" she says. "It was all apart of my plan. It succeeded,too." I felt my face boil.

"I thought we were supposed to be friends." I mumble. I walk out of the room in search for Ally. I found her in the kitchen eating PANCAKES! "Pancakes!" I yell. I run over there and try to grab one,but Ally snatched it away.

"Ally" I whine. "Please,I'm sorry for what I did."

"Nope!" She says. "I'm still mad at you,but since I am forgiving. I will forgive you,but why did you wrap your hands around me."

"Trish dared me to do it." I say. "I said 'no' at first,but then she kept calling me a whimp. You know that I don't like being called a whimp or a sissy. I hate that."

"Oh." She says. "So Trish dared you to do it?" I nod my head. "Well,then we can have a little fun with her." Just then you could here shooting from outside the house.

You could here Phill's voice. "No! You are not allowed into my house." BOOM!

"Ally!" I say. "We have to go now." Me and Ally run upstairs to get Trish and Dez. Once we got them,we all ran downstairs. When we got down there,it was 4 men with guns in there hands.

One of them. I guess the leader said, "Check around the house. If you find someone,bring them to me." They all go their seperate ways.

"Austin" Ally weeps. "What are we going to do?" I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders.

"We all need to make our way towards the door without being noticed." Trish said. We all agreed.

* * *

**A/N:CLIFFHANGER! **

**-Sorry about that. The next chapter will be up soon. I am just trying to manage two stories and a duet. So,I basically have to prepare chapters for this and An Auslly Parenthood & Rockstar Life Story. Then I have to do the even number of chapters for Opposites Attract,so bare with me here.**

**I know that it is short. Sorry:-(**


	8. The Figure Appears Again

"Nope!" She says. "I'm still mad at you,but since I am forgiving. I will forgive you,but why did you wrap your hands around me."

"Trish dared me to do it." I say. "I said 'no' at first,but then she kept calling me a whimp. You know that I don't like being called a whimp or a sissy. I hate that."

"Oh." She says. "So Trish dared you to do it?" I nod my head. "Well,then we can have a little fun with her." Just then you could here shooting from outside the house.

You could here Phill's voice. "No! You are not allowed into my house." BOOM!

"Ally!" I say. "We have to go now." Me and Ally run upstairs to get Trish and Dez. Once we got them,we all ran downstairs. When we got down there,it was 4 men with guns in there hands.

One of them. I guess the leader said, "Check around the house. If you find someone,bring them to me." They all go their seperate ways.

"Austin" Ally weeps. "What are we going to do?" I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders.

"We all need to make our way towards the door without being noticed." Trish said. We all agreed.

We seperate and go our seperate ways. I race down to a closet. I run in there and hide because I heard footsteps coming closer.

The footsteps are coming closer,but they are slowing down. Oh No! This is not a good sign.

It stops and then you hear a scream and the footsteps runs faster to the other side. "That scream almost-(gasp) Ally!" I whisper yell.

I run out only to get caught by one of the guys. He has me in the air while I'm still running. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Put me down." I say while trying to get out of his grip. "You should not have hurted Ally!" I'm litterly running in the sky.

He smirks. Ah,that's it! I elbow him in the stomach and then make a run for it. "Ally! Ally! Ally!" Then I come to the kitchen and I see Ally unconscious on the floor. I run up to her only to be grabbed once more.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N:Oh no! Austin & Ally are unconscious. What happened to Trish & Dez? **

**Yep,you are going to learn about them later. I have an all new story "Immortals & Mortals" and it's pretty good. It's a people's idea story-meaning that you PM what you want to happen next and I will create it or put it into a chapter. Thanks!**

**Now,Back to the story.**

* * *

**PART 2**

No Ones POV

Everyone is pretty much blacked out. Well,except of the leader. He hit Austin in the back of the head with a pan. He hit Ally with his fist and Dez with his feet. **(A/N:Feet kicking the face)** Lastly,he hit Trish with a pan more than three times because she was a tough person.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

I woke up with a pain in my head. I look around and notice that we were all tied up together. The order was:Dez,Austin,Me,and then Trish. We were side by side with both Austin and Trish's heads leaning on my shoulder. I look around a little more to find that we were in some type of room. We were just tied up on what looked like a stripping pole. "Yuck!" I whisper to myself.

_15 minutes later_

Dez shifts and he opens his eyes. "Dez!" I shout. He looked at me worried. "Are you okay?" I nod my head.

"Well,can you put Austin's head on you?" I ask him. "My shoulders are starting hurt with both of them on me." He nods and put Austin's head on him. Austin stirs and opens his eyes. "Wha-what happened?"

We shrugged,because we honestly didn't know what happened. Then you could here a door open followed by footsteps. When we get a good look,Austin Dez and I shout out. "The Figure!"

* * *

**A/N:Loving writing these. Okay,I'm going to give you part three because I know you're anxious.**

**Don't expect a new chapter of An Auslly Parenthood & Rockstar Life Story until like in two days. I am currently still working on it.**

**Don't forget to read. "Immortals & Mortals" **

* * *

**PART 3 ****(it's going to be short!)**

"Well Well Well" The Figure says coming down. "Look what we have here." That voice was almost too familiar. I just can't put a finger on it.

"I see that you are all awake." It said. We all nod.(Well except Trish) "Well Do you have any clue,who I am?" We all shake our heads.

Then Trish stirs and opens her eyes. "Wha-what are we doing here?" We all give her a look to shutup. Then the figure approached in front of Trish and kisses her. We all drop our mouths.

Then the figure says. "I owe you that,when I was your boyfriend. Well until you fired me from being a backup dancer."

Then I realized. "Trent!" I shout. He turns to me and removes his hoodie and says. "Surprise"


	9. Under the Pole

**A/N: WARNING-this chapter is really short. It is just one of those filler chapters. Don't be mad.**

* * *

ALLY'S POV

"Well Well Well" The Figure says coming down. "Look what we have here." That voice was almost too familiar. I just can't put a finger on it.

"I see that you are all awake." It said. We all nod.(Well except Trish) "Well Do you have any clue,who I am?" We all shake our heads.

Then Trish stirs and opens her eyes. "Wha-what are we doing here?" We all give her a look to shutup. Then the figure approached in front of Trish and kisses her. We all drop our mouths.

Then the figure says. "I owe you that,when I was your boyfriend. Well until you fired me from being a backup dancer."

Then I realized. "Trent!" I shout. He turns to me and removes his hoodie and says. "Surprise"

"Trent...I knew it was you." I said. Then he cames toward me and did something that I regretted. He slapped me hard on my face and you could see the handprint. I cry in pain while trying to hold my face. Trent laughs.

"I guess I should introduce you to the rest of my group." Trent says. Then he shouts out their names. "Razor,Benson!" They came out in a heartbeat. Then one of them says, "don't you ever shout like that. I am older than you,so basically I can turn on you in a flash." Trent scaredly nods his head.

The scary looked at me. "So,who's this beauty?" Then Trent says, "That's Ally." I look at Trent trying to decide whether he was scared or not.

"I'm Razor." He said with his hand out. "Nice to meet you!" I stared at his hand and didn't shake it. "Shake my hand,now!" I unhestantly shook his hand.

So,Razor is the guy with brown long hair that reaches to his shoulders. He cuts on his faces and he is really buff. The other one didn't have any cuts. To be honest,he looked defenseless. Then the defenseless one spoke up. "I'm Benson Dewey." We all look at him akward.

Trent says. "Dude! Why did you give them your full name?" Benson shrugged his shoulders. "No matter. You guys might as well get comfortable,because you're going to be here all night. In the morning,we are going to another location so be ready." And with that those three were gone.

We all looked at each other and sighed. Austin broke the silence. "So,this is the end?" We all sadly nod. I just can't believe this is happening. TO US! It's not fair.

"No!" Austin said. "No,we are not just going to sit here and do nothing. We are going to fight until we can't fight anymore." I was shocked by Austin's words. I have never seen him so pushfull before. "I just thought of something." And with that,he took out a sharp blade from the back of his pocket. "We will just cut our way out." He cut all the ropes and we were free.

We looked around and there were no windows. It was only the stripping pole that we were on. We all just try to figure out,how we are going to pass them up there. Then Dez says, "Maybe this pole might be secretive." Trish smacks him on his arm. "Don't be stupid Dez. There is no-" She was cut off when Dez grabbed the pole and it twist and Dez dropped below the pole. We all froze then Austin said. "I'm coming buddy!" He got on the pole and drop.

Me and Trish look at each other and nod. We got on the pole and went below the surface.

* * *

RAZOR'S POV

Why is that little brat-boy always trying to run over me. He has no authority over me. I hate when stupid people try to take over. You know what? It is time for me to do my own game.

I get up and walk over to where Trent is. "Hey brat-boy! What do you say if you do me a favor?" He nods. "Go check on those little youngsters downstairs." He gets up and closes the door. I lock it. I laugh to myself.

"Now Dewey,we can do everything we want." I tell him. "Let's start by robbing the bank." We head out leaving that brat behind.

"He may die in there." Dewey said. I nod. "That's what I hope."

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

This place underground looks so amazing. I wander where Trent and his buddies think we are. I'm so pissed off at them. I wanted to stick a knife right threw his body.

"Austin!" Ally yells my name. "You were out for a second. You okay?" I nod. I must have been out for a minute. We walk until we see a light. We all run for it.

When we get there,it gives me a feeling that I would never back down from.

_WE WERE FREE_

* * *

**A/N:Sorry for the wait! I have been busy,but the new chapter of Immortals & Mortals is coming out later on today. I just got to write a lot more for it. **

**Guys,Opposites Attract will continue. I am just waiting until she gives me the 'okay' to write the next chapter. **

**Um...I got some good news. In July,I will be starting a new story. Because the Road Trip to LA story should be completed by then. I don't know the title,yet but I got the summary.**

_Summary:_

_Austin is Dallas's best friend. Ally is Dallas's brother,but Ally can't stand Austin. Austin bullies her at school,but acts all nice to her in front of Dallas. One day,both of their parents call them in for a meeting. They sit there and learn that the parents are going away for a family buisness trip. They will be gone the whole year,but will call every weekend. What happens when they are forced to live together? Will Ally and Austin get along? You will be suprised to what happens. HINT:Austin would probably become a great brother-like figure for Ally._

**Okay,there you go. I know you are probably thinking that there are too many stories. Trust me,I know I have three stories. But,I'm planning on finalizing the road trip story at the beginning week of July. The APRS in December(ending it with a Christmas feeling) and IAM in late August. So,bear with me. If I go over the time for IAM,just go with it.**

**See you later :)**


	10. No More Trent!

**Okay,if you didn't see. I am making another story. I don't know the title,yet. I will let you know first,though. Here is the Summary.**

**I got the idea off of rauraauslly's MY BEST FRIEND BEOTHER. (Go see that one first,because she already had the idea.)**

_Summary:_

_Austin is Dallas's best friend. Ally is Dallas's brother,but Ally can't stand Austin. Austin bullies her at school,but acts all nice to her in front of Dallas. One day,both of their parents call them in for a meeting. They sit there and learn that the parents are going away for a family buisness trip. They will be gone the whole year,but will call every weekend. What happens when they are forced to live together? Will Ally and Austin get along? You will be suprised to what happens. HINT:Austin would probably become a great brother-like figure for Ally._

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

This place underground looks so amazing. I wander where Trent and his buddies think we are. I'm so pissed off at them. I wanted to stick a knife right threw his body.

"Austin!" Ally yells my name. "You were out for a second. You okay?" I nod. I must have been out for a minute. We walk until we see a light. We all run for it.

When we get there,it gives me a feeling that I would never back down from.

WE WERE FREE

We run and run until we hear a voice. We all look behind me and see Trent coming. I stepped in front of my friends. "Trent,I advise you not to come foward." He gave me a smirk. When people smirk at me,that probably means that they are about to do something. So before Trent could swing,I knocked him off his feet. "Don't (punch) Ever (punch) Ever (punch) Touch (punch) Me (punch) Or my (punch) friends (punch) again." Somebody grabbed me and carried me back.

I try to get out of their hands,but they are tight. I sigh and just stop. Ally says, "Austin are you alright?" I nod my head while still glaring at Trent. "Come on,lets get out of here." We run all the way back to Phill's house. We run into our RV and for some reason we came onto a gift wrapped inside a box. I open it and it looks like an engine. I smile. "Guys,look what Phill left for us." They all came over. We were really glad that Phill lent us an old engine,but something's better than nothing.

I go outside to find Phill's body still there from yesterday. I sigh and get under the RV. I had to borrow some of his tools. I don't think he would mind. I finally got the engine on there in three hours. I get back into the RV to find that everyone is fast asleep. I chuckle to myself and go back to the front to start the drive.

* * *

_Next Day:_

We are in Missouri. Dez is driving now,while we are in the back playing the Wii. It's actually a lot fun,but not as much as the kinect. We played Just Dance 4. It was awesome! I can't believe all we went through,but at least in the end. It came out for us as a good thing.

We were still just joking around until we heard something on the roof. We all just stand there and then the impossible happen.

**PART 2**

We didn't expect Trent to be back but he did. It also look like he had a gun. I eased back while he pointed It to us. "Um...Trent slow your role." He shook his head. "No! Austin you are not the boss of me." Then you could here the breaks stop. Trent pulled the trigger while doing it. It ended up going off,but I didn't know if it had hit somebody or not.

Trent is on the ground. I just get up and go over and point the gun back at him. I didn't notice until I hear a whimper. I look back and see that Ally was shot on her leg.

I turned back to Trent. "You did this!" I yelled before pulling the trigger. I really lost it and now somebody might be dead,because of me. But it was self defense. Trent says his last few words. "You..selfish...ass...bit-" I cut him off. "Shut up!" And then Trent closes his eyes and stop breathing. I sigh in dissapointment.

I walk over to Ally and examine it. This was going to be one long journey,because I don't think the action is finished.

* * *

**For now, I don't have any other ideas,so I am going to give you the fourth chapter of Opposites Attract. (If you hadn't already seen it then look below)**

**The fifth and sixth chapter will be coming soon. So,just be patient.**

OPPOSITES ATTRACT

**Last Time**

Austin's P.O.V.

Bleeeeep Bleeep Bleep wrung my tele-watch. "Hello Agent Moon here" I said.

"Austin, its Riker and I have good news and bad news" said the voice.

"Hang on Ill put you on speaker." I tapped the hour hand.

"Okay good news: The brunette I found is the one you are assigned to, and bad news, she has "The Device". You need to call agent Jones and have him bring down the chopper." "Riker out".

I dialed Agent Jones's number and within 5 minutes we were flying over Paris.

"Hey look" said Agent Dez "That cloud looks like a helicopter."

We all looked out Dez's window. I gasped."THAT'S NOT A CLOUD THAT'S A CHOPPER AND ITS HEADED RIGHT TOWARD US!

CRASH

We landed in the midst of another chopper. I pulled myself up and looked smack into the eyes of Agent Ally Dawson.

* * *

Reality

Oh my gosh! She looks so beutiful. She has pretty Brunete hair and her eyes are so cute.-Wait! Snap out of it.

"So,you are the Agent that I was looking for." I said.

"I guess I am." She said and then whipped out two blades. "I call these Ally-Blades." She finished off with a pose.

"My oh my. You look so-I mean you're not going to get me so easily." I said.

"We'll see about that." And with that she lunched at me.

I was so busy into thinking that her blades ripped some of my clothes apart. "Oh you're a feisty one aren't you." She nodded and stroked again. But she was too slow and I knocked the blade out of her hand with my fist.

"They call this Sword of the Moon." I say while pulling out my blue highlighted sword. I charged at her,but before I knew it another agent attacked me.

Now it was one vs. two.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

"Thanks Agent La Rosa!" I tell her. Now we were confident that he was going to die.

"One vs. Two." He continued. "Don't you think that is unfair?"

"Not for a girl." I said. Then I noticed how cute he looked. He had his hair that flopped that right way and cute eyes-wait! Concentrate Allison.

He backed his way all the way to the back and then made a run for it.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

I had to make a run for it,because I could have died. I kept running and running until I met the other agents in the forest. I guess this is what happens when something bad goes wrong.

"Agent Moon!" Agent Worthy said. "Who slashed you?"

"Oh...um." I say trying to think of something because I didn't want them to know that I was striked by a girl. Or Agent Dawson for that matter. "It was nothing. When we crashed,I got stuck on...um...the tree."

"Okaaayyy." Agent Ross said. "Well when you're done lying,tell us the truth."

I sighed before answering. "Well Agent-" But before I could finish,the enemies appeared. It was four on four. We all splinted up and started running. I ran into the river. I had to hide.

I finally settled down and hid behind a bush,but before I knew it. I heard a voice. "Thought you could get away,huh. Agent Moon,now you're going to die."

I gulped and closed my eyes. There is nothing I could do. But wait! I swept my foot and she fell on the ground. I jumped on top of her,but then I recognized that we were In an awkward position. I jumped off and got my sword. I was about to push the sword down her stomach,but I couldn't.

She was just so beautiful and I was about to kill her.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

I thought I had him,but I guess I was wrong. I gulped as he walked over to me with his sword,but suddenly he stopped.

But why? Why did he stop?

He put his sword back where it was supposed to be and then reached out for me with his hand. "What are you doing?" I say slowly.

"Look!" He said. "It wouldn't be any fun if I kill you now. I just like doing this mission. If I kill you,now the mission will be over. I don't want that."

What! Did he just say that he didn't want to kill me? He wants me live.

"Oh,thanks!" I said. Then he said the most shocking thing ever. "It wouldn't be any fun to kill the most beautiful person ever." And with that he walked off in the forest.

Wait! Did he just call me beautiful? "He just flirted with me?" I say to myself


	11. Realization

AUSTIN'S POV

We didn't expect Trent to be back but he did. It also look like he had a gun. I eased back while he pointed It to us. "Um...Trent slow your role." He shook his head. "No! Austin you are not the boss of me." Then you could here the breaks stop. Trent pulled the trigger while doing it. It ended up going off,but I didn't know if it had hit somebody or not.

Trent is on the ground. I just get up and go over and point the gun back at him. I didn't notice until I hear a whimper. I look back and see that Ally was shot on her leg.

I turned back to Trent. "You did this!" I yelled before pulling the trigger. I really lost it and now somebody might be dead,because of me. But it was self defense. Trent says his last few words. "You..selfish...ass...bit-" I cut him off. "Shut up!" And then Trent closes his eyes and stop breathing. I sigh in dissapointment.

I walk over to Ally and examine it. This was going to be one long journey,because I don't think the action is finished.

"Ally,do you know if we have any type of medical equipment on route." I asked her. She nodded and said. "It's in the bathroom." I walk over to the bathroom and look through every cabinet and holder. I couldn't find anything. Then I remembered that we had a secret cabinet. I unlocked it and there it was. I run out to Ally. "Here you go!" She winced in pain as I tried to pull the bullet out. I just couldn't get it out. "We're just going to have to call a doctor." They nod in agreement. I dial the doctor and he said that he would be here in 10. We are parked at a gas station,gasping up. We are just waiting for the doctor to get her.

* * *

The doctor arrives outside and knocks. I was about to go and open it,but Ally stops me. "We have to get rid of Trent." I just realized that he was there. I pick up his not moving body and throw it into one of the closets. The doctor comes in. "Oh,hey! Long time no see." I laugh silently befor shaking his hand. He examines Ally's leg and says, "She has a deep bullet. If we took it out,it could me the difference of a leg or no leg.

My eyes widened when he said that. "What!" He nods his head slowly in sadness. I sigh in dissapointment. I make my way to the sofa and cup my face with my hands. After a while,the doctor takes the bullet out of Ally. And was screaming in pain. It was killing me. We smile at the doctor. He nods his head. "Um,where is the bathroom." We point to it.

He walks in there and comes back out and say, "Do you have any tissue?" I look at Trish and she exchanged the same look. We laughed. "So,you are saying that you have to do number two." He nods in confusement. We point to the closet that they are in and then he says something that I wish he had not seen. "What is this?"

Trish and I look. It was Trent's body. "You-You guys are murders." We quickly ran over. "No-No it was self defense. He came over her with a fun and ended up shooting Ally. That's when I tackled him to the ground and he was on the ground. I pointed the gun to him and he started saying things that was pissing me off. So I shot him. I just didn't wanting him killing us." The doctor nods in understandment.

"Well,I guess I can take him to the hospital and say the I found him on the road." We give him a hug and say, "Thank you!" He smiles and we say our goodbyes.

Ally is asleep now. I walk over there and kiss her forhead and say, "You're going to be okay." You know. Maybe I do have feelings for Ally,but she clearly don't have them for me so I should stop wishing.

I sigh. "I just wish someday that I will have the courage to do it."

"To do what?" Trish says out of nowhere. I didn't know what to say.

"Um...um...um that I just wish that we could get out of this mess." And with that I run up to front where Dez is.

* * *

**A/N: I know that these chapters are really short. I just have to a deadline to complete these. The last few of chapters will be long. I promise!**

**The last one will be longer.**

* * *

Summary of Living with my Half Brother-Half Bully:

_Austinis Dallas's best friend. Ally is Dallas's brother,but Ally can't stand Austin. Austin bullies her at school,but acts all nice to her in front of Dallas. One day,both of their parents call them in for a meeting. They sit there and learn that the parents are going away for a family buisness trip. They will be gone the whole year,but will call every weekend. What happens when they are forced to live together? Will Ally and Austin get along? You will be suprised to what happens. HINT:Austin would probably become a great brother-like figure for Ally._

I have an official date that this will be premiering. It will premiere on **July 5th.**


	12. Comfort

Trish and I look. It was Trent's body. "You-You guys are murders." We quickly ran over. "No-No it was self defense. He came over her with a fun and ended up shooting Ally. That's when I tackled him to the ground and he was on the ground. I pointed the gun to him and he started saying things that was pissing me off. So I shot him. I just didn't wanting him killing us." The doctor nods in understandment.

"Well,I guess I can take him to the hospital and say the I found him on the road." We give him a hug and say, "Thank you!" He smiles and we say our goodbyes.

Ally is asleep now. I walk over there and kiss her forhead and say, "You're going to be okay." You know. Maybe I do have feelings for Ally,but she clearly don't have them for me so I should stop wishing.

I sigh. "I just wish someday that I will have the courage to do it."

"To do what?" Trish says out of nowhere. I didn't know what to say.

"Um...um...um that I just wish that we could get out of this mess." And with that I run up to front where Dez is.

I run to the seat. Dez looks at me crazy and then looks back at the road. He looks at me again and says, "Wait! What is wrong with you?" I sigh in faliar and say, "Okay,I was talking to Ally while she was asleep. I kissed her on her forehead and Trish walked in on me. She didn't see me kiss her,but she heads what I said." Dez shrugged.

"What! How can you hump your shoulders over that?" I ask him. Then he says, "Well to be honest,I really believe you are in love with Ally." My mouth dropped over as I just heard Dez.

"Dez! I don't like Ally." I tell him. Then he gives me a 'really' look and says. "I said that you are in love with her. I didn't say like."

'Really' I'm thinking in my head. "What! You know what? Maybe I just got to go somewhere that you guys aren't making inferences from." I get up and walk to the back and into the bathroom. I just can't believe none of this nonsense.

Why are they acting like this?

* * *

**A/N: okay,I didn't stop it right there. So don't fuss. It's just an early authors note. I want to let you know that I know my title. The new story is going to be called. ****Living with my Half Brother-Half Bully!**

**That's all. Now get back to your reading.**

* * *

**PART 2**

TRISH'S POV

Austin can be sooooo stupid at times. I hear the bathroom door close shut! "Um...Who ever is in the restroom. We don't need a repeat of Doctor James,so don't even try it." I continued reading my magazine and that's when I decide that Ally needs to wake up.

I shake Ally,but she groans. I just leave her be.

_At Night_

Who ever is in that bathroom been in there for the longest. I wander what they are doing?

I go up and knock on the door. Austin opens it and says, "Yeah?" I look at him disgusted. "Did you fall asleep in here?" He nods while yawning.

Then he makes his way to the floor right beside the couch,Ally is sleeping on. He wraps himself in blankets and closes his eyes.

I sigh. "Boys. Especially stupid ones!" I'm shocked into what I just said. I stop. "Well,he deserved it." I walk up to the front and sit in the passenger seat. Dez looks at me wierd. "Can I help you?" I ask him. He shrugs and continue driving.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

_Inside Austin's Dream_

"Ally come on!" I call for her as we are running. This guy named Razor is after us. She's trying to run fast but she's too slow. "Come on!"

She runs faster and almost catches up but that Dewey guy grabbed her and she was carried away. I ran after them,but every time I ran. They got farther.

"Ally!" I call out. "Come back,please."

_Reality_

I gasp for air as I wake up. "Man,that was one weird dream," I look over to see Ally still sleeping. I smile before lieing back down. Bit when I do,I hear my name. I raise up and look around.

Then you could here Ally moaning something in her sleep. "Austin...Austin where are you?"

I run up to her. "I'm right here." She opens her eyes and smile. I smile back. I let go of her but she pulls back.

"Please,don't go anywhere." She tells me. I look confuse. "I...um...had a bad dream. Can you comfort me?" I smile and nod before getting in with her.

She closes her eyes and close my eyes. Dreaming a more comfortable dream.

* * *

**A/N: Alright! Hope you liked it. If you are looking for the summary of ****Living with my Half Brother-Half Bully**** then go on my profile page. I should be there. **

**Anyways,until next time. -:)**


	13. Agressive Trish

ALLY'S POV

I wake up,again. To the sound of a camera clicking. I open my eyes to find Trish,again,hovering over us. "Trish,what are you doing?" She points to behind me. I turn to find Austin,sleeping soundly behind me. I smile and for some reason,I don't feel emberrased about it. All I do is turn to Trish.

She looks at me all wired. Then I say, "Trish,bye! As you can see,you just interrupted my sleep." Her mouth drops and without hesitation,she leaves. I just snuggle up some more and close my eyes to be carried into a very sweetening sleep.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

I wake up and check my surroundings. I look down to see Ally snuggled up into me. I smile and easily slip out. I open the door and walk to the kitchen part. I'm almost there,but Trish comes to me and grabs me by the collar. She pushes me to the wall. "Trish! What the heck are you doing?"

She chuckles and then gives me a serious face. My face immediately turns from angry to scared. "Oh,I just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna punish you from sleeping with Ally last night."

I look at Trish confused. "No,Trish it wasn't like that! She just woke up from a dream,so she asked me to cuddle in with her."

"Surrre!" She said. She gave a smirk and let me go. When she was far away from me,I yelled. "And I wouldn't pass up an Opprotunity like that anyway. I mean you know that I'm a dude." She came back running towards me. I ran into a closet and locked myself in.

"You have to come out,Austin." She said. "So don't get too comfortable."

I mean she was right. How am I going to get out of this.

* * *

**PART 2**

Dez comes back. "Austin,it's your turn!" I froze. Then Trish said, "Yeah,Austin! Bring your butt out of there."

"Ah man!" I say to myself before unlocking the door. I look around.

No Trish!

I start running towards the front,but I ended up tripping over something. Trish appeared. "Where are you going Austin?" I sigh in defeat. She comes over and pull my hair,so I can stand on my feet.

"Ow!" I shrieked. "Trish let me go!" She shook her head. Then she opened the RV door.

I started to try and break free,but I felt another hand grab me. I turn to see Dez. "Dez,you are supposed to be helping me." He smiles and started pushing me up.

Trish said. "We are not letting you go,until you say that you are an asshole." I shake my head and she lowered me.

I was leaning over almost about to fall until we heard a voice. "Trish,Dez what are you doing-Ahhhhh! Are you trying to kill Austin?" She ran over.

They simply put on an innocent smile. I shrieked once more when a rock hit me. "Help!" Ally screamed. "Get him up."

They started pulling me up,but Dez mistakenly let to of his side and I fell face first. "Ow!" I shrieked. I had blood dripping from my head.

I lifted my head up in pain. I looked over at the others. Ally was the only one trying to help me,while Trish and Dez kept arguing. Ally helped me back in the RV.

"Dez,Trish!" All yelled. "What the hell was that for?" All of our mouths dropped open. She said, "What?"

"You-you just cursed." I told her. She froze and her eyes widened.

"Well this was all your fault." She told Trish and Dez. They simply just stood there and laughed. Ally went into the kitchen and came back with a pan. She secretly hit Dez and Triah in the back of the head. They fell foward.

"Now,it's even!" She said and started to patch up my bruises.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry from yesterday. I will upload two today,so expect another chapter tonight. **

**Immortals & Mortals will not be uploaded until tomorrow. Sorry:)**

**I will give you a sneak peak of my all new story on the next chapter of Road Trip to L.A. so be looking foward to this.**


	14. Akward Talks

AUSTIN'S POV

I wake up and check my surroundings. I look down to see Ally snuggled up into me. I smile and easily slip out. I open the door and walk to the kitchen part. I'm almost there,but Trish comes to me and grabs me by the collar. She pushes me to the wall. "Trish! What the heck are you doing?"

She chuckles and then gives me a serious face. My face immediately turns from angry to scared. "Oh,I just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna punish you from sleeping with Ally last night."

I look at Trish confused. "No,Trish it wasn't like that! She just woke up from a dream,so she asked me to cuddle in with her."

"Surrre!" She said. She gave a smirk and let me go. When she was far away from me,I yelled. "And I wouldn't pass up an Opprotunity like that anyway. I mean you know that I'm a dude." She came back running towards me. I ran into a closet and locked myself in.

"You have to come out,Austin." She said. "So don't get too comfortable."

I mean she was right. How am I going to get out of this.

Dez comes back. "Austin,it's your turn!" I froze. Then Trish said, "Yeah,Austin! Bring your butt out of there."

"Ah man!" I say to myself before unlocking the door. I look around.

No Trish!

I start running towards the front,but I ended up tripping over something. Trish appeared. "Where are you going Austin?" I sigh in defeat. She comes over and pull my hair,so I can stand on my feet.

"Ow!" I shrieked. "Trish let me go!" She shook her head. Then she opened the RV door.

I started to try and break free,but I felt another hand grab me. I turn to see Dez. "Dez,you are supposed to be helping me." He smiles and started pushing me up.

Trish said. "We are not letting you go,until you say that you are an asshole." I shake my head and she lowered me.

I was leaning over almost about to fall until we heard a voice. "Trish,Dez what are you doing-Ahhhhh! Are you trying to kill Austin?" She ran over.

They simply put on an innocent smile. I shrieked once more when a rock hit me. "Help!" Ally screamed. "Get him up."

They started pulling me up,but Dez mistakenly let to of his side and I fell face first. "Ow!" I shrieked. I had blood dripping from my head.

I lifted my head up in pain. I looked over at the others. Ally was the only one trying to help me,while Trish and Dez kept arguing. Ally helped me back in the RV.

"Dez,Trish!" All yelled. "What the hell was that for?" All of our mouths dropped open. She said, "What?"

"You-you just cursed." I told her. She froze and her eyes widened.

"Well this was all your fault." She told Trish and Dez. They simply just stood there and laughed. Ally went into the kitchen and came back with a pan. She secretly hit Dez and Triah in the back of the head. They fell foward.

"Now,it's even!" She said and started to patch up my bruises.

"I never thought I see the day that Ally Dawson would hit somebody." I told her. "Especially for me." She blushed.

I kept going. "I mean,it almost seem that we are a couple or something-not saying that we are." Her blushes are really red.

She stopped and got up. "Okay,now you are just saying stuff." I gave her my signature smirk and she hit me with the towel that was in her hands. The towel wouldn't hurt,but it was wet. So,it hurted a lot.

After she was done with my bruises,she got up and went towards the front. I followed her. She went to the staring wheel and started up the RV.

I rushed over her and turned it off. "Come on,Ally! You know that you don't feel like driving." She agreed but was confused.

"Okay,I just want to talk for a second." I told her and she smiled. I sat in the passenger seat. "I just want to tell you how I feel about...um...this RV bus. Isn't it great?"

I'm nervous now. She then says. "Austin,what are you doing? You obviously have something else to tell me." I'm really sweating now.

"Wha-why are you sweating?" I shrugged before getting up and walking off.

"I can't do this." I told myself. "I just have to be calm. I mean it's only probably a little crush."

"What?!" She yelled from behind me. "You have a crush on me?" My eyes widened.

* * *

**A/N: Don't Forget to check out the sneak peak of my new story. ****Living with my Half Brother-Half Bully!**

* * *

**PART 2** (Extremely short)

ALLY'S POV

He just said that he has a crush on me. He just said that he had a crush on me!

"So,it might be a good thing to tell you that I-" I was interrupted by something on top of the roof. It kept pounding on the top. BANG BANG BANG!

I run to Austin. He holds me close. Then we see it move it's head down.

"Wait!" I shout. Austin is that a ?"

* * *

**A/N: You will find out what it is later. But for now,I want to give you a sneak peak of my all new story. I know that it is a BIG wait! **

**This story comes out on ****Friday,July 5th.**

* * *

Living with my Half Brother-Half Bully

"What's up,dork!" The one and only Austin Moon said. Did I ever tell you that I hate him? Every since he emberrased me in front of the whole school. I just hate that he comes to my house almost every weekend to play with my brother. I mean I would be okay with Dallas going over there,but why does he have to come to our house every time?

I sigh and shut my locker. I turn in the direction to leave,but someone grabs my arm. I turn back around to see Austin looking at me like he was some sort of evil guy. "Will you get off me?!" I ask him. He shakes his head and this makes me more than angry. "Please? I don't want to cause any trouble." What! I never say please,but this was an emergency to get out of the hold of Austin Moon. Then he lets go of me. I look at him strangely then I hear my brother's voice. "Hey sis! What's up Austin."

Austin and Dallas do their handshake and get on with whatever they have to do. I just walk the opposite direction towards my classroom. When I get there,my best friend is waiting there for me. "Hey Trish!" I shout. She looks back and smiles. I run over to take my seat and the bell rings as soon as I sit down. "Whew!" I sighed.

_During Class_

We are now just making paintings. Trish breaks the silence. "Um...Alls?" I turn to her. "Yes?" Then she looks towards the doorway and I do the same. Then I turn back to Trish. "What are my parents doing here?" She shrugs and I just get back to my painting. Then my teacher comes over. "Ally,you have early dismissal." I was shocked. My parents never checked me out of school. I walk down the hallway to the office to find Dallas,Austin,my parents, and Austin's parents. Dallas and Austin are just laughing. "Um...would anyone tell me what's going on?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. "Oh,we will explain when we get home." And with that,we were off our way to our house.

When we pulled up,My brother got out first running to his room,I guess. I got out the car last because I really didn't want to miss school. I got in and as I said,Dallas was playing a shooting game. Boys and their eagerness to play games. I went up to my room and flopped on my bed. I suggested that since I was going to be here all day,I should just get some more rest. I wrap myself inside my cover and fall asleep almost instantly.

_Evening_

I woke up to somebody shaking me. My eyes open to find Austin right directly above me smirking. I jump back and he says. "Calm down dork. Your parents told me to come get you so we could head downstairs for dinner." I have him a confusing look. "Um...why are you over here?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Anyways,your brother and dad is gone. My mom and your mom just went down the street to the grocery store to buy some milk and stuff for desert." I froze. "So,that means that me and you are the only ones in the house." He nods and his evil smirk plants on his face. I back up. He moves closer and then picks me up. I squirm in his arms,but he doesn't budge.

We finally come downstairs to a pot of hot water. It takes me a minute to register,but before I can say anything he dumps my head in the pot. I scream in pain. I see Austin laughing. I couldn't help it,but cry. How could he be so cruel to me? I have never did anything to him. I run upstairs and shut my door hard. I lie on my bed sobbing then you could hear my door open. "What do you want Austin?" No Answer. I turn around to see Dallas. When he seen my face,he ran up to me. "Ally,why is my little sis crying? Who did this to you?" I started crying more and then he hugs me and now I'm crying into his chest. "Now,Ally who did this to you?" I hesitate but respond. "Your best friend,Austin." He looked confused. Then his face turned to anger. "Austin!" He calls. Austin is in my room in about seven seconds. "What's up,Dal. What's-" He couldn't finish. Dallas grabbed him by the collar and pushed him towards the door. "Now,I'm going to ask you one question,why did you hurt Ally's feelings?"

Austin hesitated but answered. "I don't know. It is just fun,I guess." Then Dallas says, "You Guess." Austin nods sadly. Then Dallas punches Austin is his stomach. Austin cry in pain. "Dallas stop! You're hurting him." I yell trying to push him off of Austin. He eventually gets off of Austin. Then Austin vomits all over the floor. "Okay,we need to get him some soup." I run downstairs. I told my parents and his parents everything and I run upstairs. Dallas is just looking sad at Austin. Austin is barely sitting up against the wall. "Austin,I'm sorry man! I just don't like anyone hurting my sister." Dallas says. Austin turns to him. "It's alright. I probably deserved it for being a complete asshole anyway." He said and then sips his soup.

In 30 minutes,we are all in the living room waiting for the big news. Me,Dallas, and Austin are on the couch. Austin has his head on my shoulder. I don't mind because he hasn't teased me in like 35 minutes. That is a new record. Our parents come in. They sit down with smiles on their faces,so this must be good news. My mom starts, "Now,we have you all here to tell you that we're going on a trip tomorrow morning while you are at school." My mouth dropped open. Then Austin's dad continue. "We would take you,but you have school. So,we are going to leave you here alone." Austin's head shot up. "Why can't we just skip school?" Then his mother says, "No,we can't do that honey." Austin pouts and puts his head back on my shoulder. Then my dad speaks up, "So,here are the keys to the house and we will see you in a year." I froze and said. "A year? Really?!" They nod their head and gave me a look that says, 'what ever you do,you are not backing out of this one.' I sigh. They say. "Look,I think you three could do it. You are already taking care if Austin. That shows us that we could trust you."

* * *

**A/N: You all are so lucky to even get that much of a sneak peak!**

**Until next time- :)**


	15. New Names

ALLY'S POV

He just said that he has a crush on me. He just said that he had a crush on me!

"So,it might be a good thing to tell you that I-" I was interrupted by something on top of the roof. It kept pounding on the top. BANG BANG BANG!

I run to Austin. He holds me close. Then we see it move it's head down.

"Wait!" I shout. Austin is that a Monkey." We both look at each other in confusion.

* * *

**A/N:Okay,so I just wanted to tell you that the maximum number of chapters that I will be uploading will most likely be 29. **

**I'm still debating. I might stop at twenty,but I'm trying to fit everything in,so it might be 20 or 30 chapters.**

* * *

**PART 2**

That was a monkey. It looks all hairy of some sort.

"Oh cool!" Austin said in amazement. "It's a monkey." He opens the window. My face goes stiff. "Austin! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to let the monkey in." He said and gets a banana and shows it to the monkey. I was about to go and stop Austin,but I didn't want to. So,I just stayed far away from him and the window.

"Ally! Look!" He comes to where I am at. I literally almost had a heart-attack.

He has the monkey in his hands.

"So what can we call her?" He ask me. I shrugged my shoulders but backed away from him.

"Ooooh,we can call her Munchy." He tells me. My face is in confusion,now.

"Why would we call her Munchy?" I ask him. "She doesn't even munch on things. I mean she isn't really eating the banana you gave her." He shrugs and keep thinking of names.

"Ooooh,we could call her Minty." He says. My confusion face comes back.

"What,why would call her that?" I tell him. "She has got nothing that has mint. She doesn't smell like mint." I move closer to her. She opens her mouth for a yawn. "Oh! And her breath doesn't smell like mint either."

Austin chuckles. "Well,since she's sleepy. We can call her sleepy." I give him another confusing look. "What!"

He smiles before saying. "See,you thought about calling her sleepyhead too. Didn't you?" I shake my head and walk to the back.

When I get back there,Dez and Trish are rubbing there heads. "Whoa,what happened?" She shrugged before getting up.

"Well,I think it's my turn to drive so I'm going to go up there." She made her way past me. I smiled to myself.

"Hey Ally." Dez said. "Whatcha doing?" I just ignored him.

"3.2.1." I said and right on cue. Trish screamed. I ran up to her. She's still in shock of the monkey.

Trish just shook her head. "Um...Ally,you see the monkey too right?" I nod my head. She just shook her head one more time while heading to the drivers seat.

Dez ran over to Austin. "Dude! This is so awesome. Where did you find it?" Austin pointed to the window. "So,what's her name?"

"Sleepyhead," He continued. "Me and Ally came up with that name." I shook my head in disagreement.

"No,he said that." I made my way to a seat. Dez continued. "I think we should call her Dee Dee." I nod in agreement.

"Wow Dez." I tell him. "That's a great name. So,Dee Dee it is." Austin felt sad about it,but went along with it.

Austin made his way to the back of the RV. I followed him. Then I had a curious question to ask. "Austin,how did you know that it was a girl."

He stopped and turn to me. "You don't want to know."

I nodded and kept going.

* * *

**A/N: So,I just finished this. I feel so bored. Anyways,I got to tell you that one of my favorite writers.**

_Dancer06_

**She is making a third installment for her series. Two Worlds Collided/Two Worlds Combined. This third one is called-Two Worlds United.**

**Awesome!**

**Anyways,see you later. Hope you like it. I'll give you the next chapter tomorrow,probably. I also got to give you the next part of IAM for you tomorrow.**


	16. That Smell!

**A/N: ****BREAKING NEWS**

**Instead of premiering Living with My Half Brother-Half Bully on July 5th. I'm going to premiere about two-three chapters today,so be looking for it.**

**I'm gonna produce another story on July 5th. So,hang in there.**

**Anyways,read below (Short Chapter)**

* * *

"Oh cool!" Austin said in amazement. "It's a monkey." He opens the window. My face goes stiff. "Austin! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to let the monkey in." He said and gets a banana and shows it to the monkey. I was about to go and stop Austin,but I didn't want to. So,I just stayed far away from him and the window.

"Ally! Look!" He comes to where I am at. I literally almost had a heart-attack.

He has the monkey in his hands.

"So what can we call her?" He ask me. I shrugged my shoulders but backed away from him.

"Ooooh,we can call her Munchy." He tells me. My face is in confusion,now.

"Why would we call her Munchy?" I ask him. "She doesn't even munch on things. I mean she isn't really eating the banana you gave her." He shrugs and keep thinking of names.

"Ooooh,we could call her Minty." He says. My confusion face comes back.

"What,why would call her that?" I tell him. "She has got nothing that has mint. She doesn't smell like mint." I move closer to her. She opens her mouth for a yawn. "Oh! And her breath doesn't smell like mint either."

Austin chuckles. "Well,since she's sleepy. We can call her sleepy." I give him another confusing look. "What!"

He smiles before saying. "See,you thought about calling her sleepyhead too. Didn't you?" I shake my head and walk to the back.

When I get back there,Dez and Trish are rubbing there heads. "Whoa,what happened?" She shrugged before getting up.

"Well,I think it's my turn to drive so I'm going to go up there." She made her way past me. I smiled to myself.

"Hey Ally." Dez said. "Whatcha doing?" I just ignored him.

"3.2.1." I said and right on cue. Trish screamed. I ran up to her. She's still in shock of the monkey.

Trish just shook her head. "Um...Ally,you see the monkey too right?" I nod my head. She just shook her head one more time while heading to the drivers seat.

Dez ran over to Austin. "Dude! This is so awesome. Where did you find it?" Austin pointed to the window. "So,what's her name?"

"Sleepyhead," He continued. "Me and Ally came up with that name." I shook my head in disagreement.

"No,he said that." I made my way to a seat. Dez continued. "I think we should call her Dee Dee." I nod in agreement.

"Wow Dez." I tell him. "That's a great name. So,Dee Dee it is." Austin felt sad about it,but went along with it.

Austin made his way to the back of the RV. I followed him. Then I had a curious question to ask. "Austin,how did you know that it was a girl."

He stopped and turn to me. "You don't want to know."

I nodded and kept going.

"Oh my gosh! Austin." I yell. "That monkey needs to have his diaper changed." Austin looked at me wierd.

"But it doesn't have a diaper." He tells me. I shook my head and just kept walking.

"Whoa!" I hear Austin shout.

I guess he smelled that monkey,because to be true full. We should've not brought that thing on here.

"Ally,may you please change this monkey." He asked me. I replied with a sharp 'no'!

He gave me a pout and puppy eyes. I shook my head. "I got a better idea." I took the monkey.

I opened the door and threw her out. I heard a monkey scream. When I turned around,Austin was giving me a cold glare. My face just stiffened.

"Austin,what ever you do?" I tell him. "Please don't hurt me!"

He gave me an evil smile. "Oh,I won't hurt you but you have to do something for me."

"And what's that?" I ask him.

He said the two words that I didn't want to hear. "Kiss me!"

* * *

**A/N: Remember,my all new story is up. Check it out. I did a decision and decided to do it. **

**Don't worry,there is going to be another story on July 5th. I just am so anxious for you to see these.**


	17. Special:We Can't Stop 1

"Ally,may you please change this monkey." He asked me. I replied with a sharp 'no'!

He gave me a pout and puppy eyes. I shook my head. "I got a better idea." I took the monkey.

I opened the door and threw her out. I heard a monkey scream. When I turned around,Austin was giving me a cold glare. My face just stiffened.

"Austin,what ever you do?" I tell him. "Please don't hurt me!"

He gave me an evil smile. "Oh,I won't hurt you but you have to do something for me."

"And what's that?" I ask him.

He said the two words that I didn't want to hear. "Kiss me!"

"What!" I shrieked. He repeated it. He actually said that he wanted to 'kiss me'. I mean I like Austin,but I can't do it. I can't go with it. It's too much to risk.

I shook my head. He smiled evily and grabbed my body, pulling me close to him.

"Austin,I said 'no'." I told him and he laughed. He stopped laughing still holding me.

"Since you fought back,now you're really going to have to do it." He said playfully. I looked at him strange and then he pulls me backwards into something.

Out of nowhere,you here my favorite new song.

_It's our party we can do what we want_

_It's our party we can say what we want_

_It's our party we can love who we want_

_We can kiss who we want_

_We can see who we want (2x)_

_Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere_

_Hands in the air like we don't care_

_Cause we came to have so much fun now_

_Got somebody here might get some now_

_If you're not ready to go home_

_Can I get a hell no_

_Cause we gonna go all night_

_Till we see the sunlight alright_

"Austin,what are you doing?" I ask him. He tells me to be quiet and I follow directions.

_So la da di da di, we like to party_

_Dancing with Miley_

_Doing whatever we want_

_This is our house_

_This is our rules_

_And we can't stop_

_And we won't stop_

_Can't you see it's we who own the night_

_Can't you see it we who bout' that life_

_And we can't stop_

_And we won't stop_

_We run things, Things don't run we_

_We don't take nothing from nobody_

_It's our party we can do what we want_

_It's our party we can say what we want_

_It's our party we can love who we want_

_We can kiss who we want_

_We can see who we want_

_To my homegirls here with the big butts_

_Shaking it like we at a strip club_

_Remember only God can judge us_

_Forget the haters cause somebody loves ya_

_And everyone in line in the bathroom_

_Trying to get a line in the bathroom_

_We all so turnt up here_

_Getting turnt up yea yea_

_So la da di da di, we like to party_

_Dancing with Miley_

_Doing whatever we want_

_This is our house_

_This is our rules_

_And we can't stop_

_And we won't stop_

_Can't you see it's we who own the night_

_Can't you see it we who bout' that life_

_And we can't stop_

_And we won't stop_

_We run things_

_Things don't run we_

_We don't take nothing from nobody_

_It's our party we can do what we want_

_It's our party we can say what we want_

_It's our party we can love who we want_

_We can kiss who we want_

_We can see who we want_

_It's our party we can do what we want to_

_It's our house we can love who we want to_

_It's our song we can sing if we want to_

_It's my mouth I can say what I want to_

_Yea, Yea, Yeah_

_And we can't stop_

_And we won't stop_

_Can't you see it's we who own the night_

_Can't you see it we who bout' that life_

_And we can't stop_

_And we won't stop_

_We run things_

_Things don't run we_

_We don't take nothing from nobody_

_Yea, Yea, Yea_

At the end of the song,he pulled me into a sweet kiss. At first,I was going to pull away but I couldn't. It was like we were stuck like glue. Plus,it was my first kiss.

I finally got away and stood up. "Ally,I didn't mean to continue it. I just-" I cut him off by putting my finger on his mouth. "Shhhhh! I liked it."

And with that,I am out the room.

AUSTIN'S POV

Oh my gosh! Ally just said that she liked it!

* * *

**A/N: It's short and we all know that. IAM will be published later on tonight instead if now. **

**Thank you :)**


	18. Special:We Can't Stop 2

ALLY'S POV

At the end of the song,he pulled me into a sweet kiss. At first,I was going to pull away but I couldn't. It was like we were stuck like glue. Plus,it was my first kiss.

I finally got away and stood up. "Ally,I didn't mean to continue it. I just-" I cut him off by putting my finger on his mouth. "Shhhhh! I liked it."

And with that,I am out the room.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

Oh my gosh! Ally just said that she liked it!

I never knew that Ally would like it. I mean she is one of those nerds that doesn't do anything fun.

It's like I was always there and every event suggested one step closer to figuring out that Ally like me.

I walked up in the kitchen behind Ally. She had just grabbed a Pepsi out of the refrigerator. "Okay,Ally. I-" She put her finger on my mouth and shhhhed me.

"Just forget it. Ok!" She told me. "Let's just forget on what happened." My eyes almost fell out.

"What!" I yelled. "That's stupid Ally. I can't forget what happened."

She laughed sarcastically. "Sure you can. So,don't deny it." She left with that.

Dez suddenly comes right after. "What's up,Austin. What are you-ooooh,you have something on your mind. Don't you?" I nod my head.

"How did you know?" I questioned him. He smiled and said. "Because your face is always different for what mood that you are in." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sometimes,I just wish that I could just be Ally's boy-" I stopped myself from saying it. I realized that I was about to give away my secret. "Um...that Ally well that I can be Ally's cousin! Yep...I was about to say cousin."

Dez looked at me and shooked his head. He got up from his seat and left. I know that Dez probably knows,but I'm not sure. So,I'll just hide it.

_Night Time_

I just got from riding my shift. Now,we are in Utah. We are almost there and I can't believe it. We've had a journey and now we are almost complete with it.

Suddenly,Ally comes and takes the sofa. I glared at her. "I was about to get the sofa." I whined. She smiled naughty. I sighed before lieing on the floor.

"Why don't you share the couch with me?" She asked me. I pause remembering the first time it happened.

* * *

**_From chapter 12 (It has bit more sentences to it)_**

"Man,that was one weird dream," I look over to see Ally still sleeping. I smile before lieing back down. But when I do,I hear my name. I raise up and look around.

I'm left wandering. Who in the hell could have called my name?

Then you could here Ally moaning something in her sleep. "Austin...Austin where are you?"

I run up to her. "I'm right here." She opens her eyes and smile. I smile back. I let go of her but she pulls back.

"Please,don't go anywhere." She tells me. I look confuse. "I...um...had a bad dream. Can you comfort me?" I smile and nod before getting in with her.

I mean,I wouldn't argue. I mean,I'm a boy. So,it's just that we sometimes will accept anything that means getting close to a girl.

* * *

_Reality_

"Hello? Austin." I snap back.

"Oh,Ally." I say. "Sorry." I get up and slide in with her. Now,she is snuggled up with me.

I mean,it couldn't be that bad.

I close my eyes,but is awoken by a scream.

* * *

**A/N: The next should be up. **

**(1) Why do you think something screamed?**

**You will have to find out.**


	19. Everret and Emmet

AUSTIN'S POV

I walked up in the kitchen behind Ally. She had just grabbed a Pepsi out of the refrigerator. "Okay,Ally. I-" She put her finger on my mouth and shhhhed me.

"Just forget it. Ok!" She told me. "Let's just forget on what happened." My eyes almost fell out.

"What!" I yelled. "That's stupid Ally. I can't forget what happened."

She laughed sarcastically. "Sure you can. So,don't deny it." She left with that.

Dez suddenly comes right after. "What's up,Austin. What are you-ooooh,you have something on your mind. Don't you?" I nod my head.

"How did you know?" I questioned him. He smiled and said. "Because your face is always different for what mood that you are in." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sometimes,I just wish that I could just be Ally's boy-" I stopped myself from saying it. I realized that I was about to give away my secret. "Um...that Ally well that I can be Ally's cousin! Yep...I was about to say cousin."

Dez looked at me and shooked his head. He got up from his seat and left. I know that Dez probably knows,but I'm not sure. So,I'll just hide it.

I just got from riding my shift. Now,we are in Utah. We are almost there and I can't believe it. We've had a journey and now we are almost complete with it.

Suddenly,Ally comes and takes the sofa. I glared at her. "I was about to get the sofa." I whined. She smiled naughty. I sighed before lieing on the floor.

"Why don't you share the couch with me?" She asked me. I pause remembering the first time it happened.

"Hello? Austin." I snap back. Because I was daydreaming.

"Oh,Ally." I say. "Sorry." I get up and slide in with her. Now,she is snuggled up with me.

I mean,it couldn't be that bad.

I close my eyes,but is awoken by a scream.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Somebody screamed. I hopped off the couch and ran to the sound.

"Anhhhhhh!" They scream again.

I finally get to the sound to find Trish and two other boys.

"Woah,wait-who are you guys?" I ask them. They looked up.

I examined their features. They both looked like twins. They had blonde hair and they both had eyes just like mine.

"Um...we're Everret and Emmet." One of them said. I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

He chuckled then pointed himself. "I'm Everret and that's Emmet." I nodded in realization. He laughed some more.

"Well,how did you get on here?" I ask them. They laughed a little before realizing that I was for real.

They sighed then said. "Um...We came on here after somebody left the doors open. When you stopped ten minutes ago,I jumped in. Or we jumped in." He said gesturing to his brother.

"Where did you come from?" I ask him. He sighed again.

"We came from an...um." He started choking on tears. "It was that...our parents we-wer-were abusive." He just broke down. I lift him up into my lap. He cried into my chest. Emmet cried into Dez's chest.

_After about 10 minutes_,they stopped. Ally had already come in and fixed them some hot coacoa. They sipped and sipped.

I interrupted the silence. "Well,I'm off to bed." I got up and started to walk but somebody pulled me back. I turn to see Ally. She was the most beutiful ever.

I snapped out. "Austin,we should show them where they are sleeping." She whispered pointing to the twins-who are sound asleep.

I sighed. "Al-alright. Dez will you help me." I turn to Dez and he's also asleep. I sighed once more and picked up Everret. I layed him on the sofa and sis the same with Emmet. Now,they were both on the sofa-taking all the room.

I sighed and looked at Ally. "Now,where am I going to sleep?" She chuckles but points on the floor. My eyes widened.

Ally's stuff was right there. I shook my head. She nodded her head. This continued on for about 5 minutes.

Then she gave up, "Okay then,I guess you are sleeping on the toilet." She went to cut off the light. Then she layed in her spot.

I sighed and said, "Okay,scoot over." I could see her smile. I lied right beside her,but didnt touch her.

She put her head on my chest and I tightened up. She told me. "Relax." And that's what I did.

After some time,I'm finally asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Love it or do you like it?**

**Anyways,review!**

**IAM will be updated a week from now. LWMHB will be update ****_probably_**** tomorrow. APRLS will be updated next week,as well.**

**Thank you,see you tomorrow for LWMHB.**


	20. Checking In

AUSTIN'S POV

"Where did you come from?" I ask him. He sighed again.

"We came from an...um." He started choking on tears. "It was that...our parents we-wer-were abusive." He just broke down. I lift him up into my lap. He cried into my chest. Emmet cried into Dez's chest.

After about 10 minutes,they stopped. Ally had already come in and fixed them some hot coacoa. They sipped and sipped.

I interrupted the silence. "Well,I'm off to bed." I got up and started to walk but somebody pulled me back. I turn to see Ally. She was the most beutiful ever.

I snapped out. "Austin,we should show them where they are sleeping." She whispered pointing to the twins-who are sound asleep.

I sighed. "Al-alright. Dez will you help me." I turn to Dez and he's also asleep. I sighed once more and picked up Everret. I layed him on the sofa and sis the same with Emmet. Now,they were both on the sofa-taking all the room.

I sighed and looked at Ally. "Now,where am I going to sleep?" She chuckles but points on the floor. My eyes widened.

Ally's stuff was right there. I shook my head. She nodded her head. This continued on for about 5 minutes.

Then she gave up, "Okay then,I guess you are sleeping on the toilet." She went to cut off the light. Then she layed in her spot.

I sighed and said, "Okay,scoot over." I could see her smile. I lied right beside her,but didnt touch her.

She put her head on my chest and I tightened up. She told me. "Relax." And that's what I did.

After some time,I'm finally asleep.

* * *

_In the morning_

ALLY'S POV

I open my eyes to two kids staring at me from the sofa,smiling. I gave them a strange look.

"Are you guys okay?" They nod their heads. I just shrugged the feeling off before sitting up,stretching.

I get up with a yawn. I look over to the little twins and they are still smirking at me. "Um...are you guys sure you okay?" They nod their heads again. I shake the feeling off again and continue on to the restroom.

Once I get in,I brush my teeth and do my hair. That means I wrapped it into a ponytail. I come out refreshed and go back into the room that we were in.

I ask the twins. "You guys want to watch some TV?" They smile and nod their heads eagerly. I turn Disney Channel on for them and they sat like angels.

I look down at Austin,who is sprawled over the floor. "I can't believe I slept with that." I say to myself. The twins chuckle.

I shake that off,too. I walk in front of me to the floor and shake Austin. "Austin,get up. It will be your shift in a minute."

He groans and opens his eyes. "Can you take the shift?" I wanted to shake my head,but he looked so cute while pouting. I nod my head.

And with that,he closes his eyes and goes right back to sleep.

_20 minutes later_

I'm driving now. When Dez got done driving,he instantly fell to the floor. Right beside Austin and fell asleep. I chuckled thinking of that.

Trish is who knows where and the twins are still watching television.

I am still on the interstate when there is a huge explosion. Next thing you know,everyone is screaming and cars are racing to exit.

I get a good view to find bikers shooting everywhere. One huge truck exploded because the bikers shot the engine.

I drove as fast as I could. I needed to get to the exit. I exited off the main interstate and into an unknown city. I drive until ai see a hotel.

I park along it and run to the back. When I get there,I see.

_1) Dez still asleep on the floor._

_2) The twins hugging their knees._

_3) Trish on the phone;panicking._

_4) Austin has his arm draped around the twins talking to them calmly._

I run up to the twins. "It's going to be okay guys. Austin...um,I had to get off the interstate because bikers were shooting and there were huge explosions." I hear one of the twins whimper.

I pull Austin to the side. "We got to stay at this hotel at least for tonight,so that nothing goes wrong." He nods in agreement.

He runs to the back.

In a matter of seconds,we are in the hotel in the waiting room. Austin is checking in.

"Ally," One of the twins say. "Are we going to be okay?" I nod to them and that put a smile on him.

In a matter of minutes,Austin runs back to me. "Good news is that I have the hotel room. Bad news is that they said that at once-a lot of people came rushing in for rooms. So,they only had one room left which means that we all will be sleeping in one room tonight."

I shrugged and he looked at me confused. "It's okay...we stayed together before so it wouldn't hurt-would it?" I joked on the last part.

He gives me one of his signature smiles. I smile back warmingly.

When we get to the room,it is huge. We thought it would be small. We sat down our bags but was interrupted by a knock.

Dez rushed to it. Whe he opened it,I heard. "Um...a family just left and we were going to tell you that you could have that room."

Dez and Trish horridly said. "Me!" And with that they both rushed out.

I run into the hallway. "What! Trish." She comes back.

I whisper to her. "We got the kids,can you at least take one." She shakes her head.

"That's what I'm trying to get away from." She turned and ran. I sighed.

I went back in and closed the door. I walked into the bathroom and came back out to find Austin and the twins playing some game.

"1,2,3..." One of them says. Austin runs towards me.

"Come on,Alls. Play." I smile.

"It's no room. The two beds take up most of the space." I tell him..

"Then make a hiding spot." And with that,he ran off.

"Boys!" I said. I just noticed that I'm in a room full of boys.

* * *

**A/N: The next one should be up.**

**How do you like it? I put them in a hotel room for a reason.**

**WARNING:**

**The next chapter might be a little short compared to this one. It is just telling you on what they are doing in the hotel room that night.**


	21. Fun Inside the Hotel Room

ALLY'S POV

Dez rushed to it. Whe he opened it,I heard. "Um...a family just left and we were going to tell you that you could have that room."

Dez and Trish horridly said. "Me!" And with that they both rushed out.

I run into the hallway. "What! Trish." She comes back.

I whisper to her. "We got the kids,can you at least take one." She shakes her head.

"That's what I'm trying to get away from." She turned and ran. I sighed.

I went back in and closed the door. I walked into the bathroom and came back out to find Austin and the twins playing some game.

"1,2,3..." One of them says. Austin runs towards me.

"Come on,Alls. Play." I smile.

"It's no room. The two beds take up most of the space." I tell him..

"Then make a hiding spot." And with that,he ran off.

"Boys!" I said. I just noticed that I'm in a room full of boys.

_1 hour later_

We are all on one bed looking at a disney show titled,JESSIE. It's actually a funny show.

I jump off the bed and go into the bathroom to check out my face. I had hit it on the dresser while we were playing.

I touched it and wince. Out of nowhere,I feel arms around me.

"Um...Austin,what are you doing?" I ask him. He chuckled.

"What,so I can't hug a friend when she isn't feeling good or in this situation looking good." He tells me. I nudged him in his stomach.

He makes a playfully pout and I smile back at him. "Here." He gives me some Peroxide.

I put some on some cotton and raise it to my bruises. It tickled a little. Austin laughed.

When I was done,we both made our way out to see the twins sleeping.

"Well,I gues that means we aren't having anymore fun." Austin says as he walks over to them and drapes the cover over them.

"I'm off to bed." I told him as I went in and changed to my pajamas. I went to lie down and close my eyes.

Two seconds later,something wet is hitting me. I open my eyes to see the boys spraying water guns to me. "What? You guys were just asleep.!"

"We have our ways." Everret said. I got up and ran to them. I tackled all of them.

I sat on top of them and made them apologies. They did so I got off. "See,I can't go to sleep now."

"Yes you can." Emmet says. He gestured for me to lie down in theirs.

"Where are you guys going to sleep?" They pointed to the floor. I shrugged my shoulders and lied down in the bed.

_2 minutes later_

I am just lying there. All of the lights are off,just the television on. I was about to be carried away into to sweet darkness until I felt three bodies.

I open my eye to see all of the boys in the bed.

"Hey! I thought you guys were going to sleep down there." They laughed.

"Really Alls?" Austin said. "You really believe that we were going to let you have the bed." I just sighed.

Emmet put his head on my chest. "Wha-Emmet." But he was already asleep.

"That's the only way,he could sleep." Everret,his brother said. "He has to lay on somebody."

"Can't he lay on you?" I ask him.

"Nope." He tells me. "I don't want all that weight on me."

I took another deep breath.

"Austin,can you help me please?" But he was already asleep. I knew that because I could hear his light snoring.

See,of your wandering-the order is like this.

Me at the end,Emmet in the middle with his head in my chest,Everret in the middle with his head on Austin's arm, and Austin is at the other end.

"Austin,is going to have a num arm in the morning." I say.

"Hey,Ally." Everret says. I didn't even know he was awake.

"Yeah!" I say.

"I appreciate you guys. You and Austin are like the parents that we wish that we had." He tells me.

I go pale at parents.

"No,me and Austin don't like each-" I got cut off by him.

"Stop denying it." He tells me. "I could see it in your eyes and I'm only seven years old."

Man,I feel dumb. A little boy even can tell.

"I guess you're right." I tell him.

"I know that I'm right." He says. "And don't worry,I talked to Austin and he feels the same way about you."

I smile. "He does."

"Yep." He says quickly. "Now go to sleep so I can."

I looked confused. "Why?"

"I am the protective type." He said. "If any of you guys get hurt,I'll never forgive myself."

I sigh once more and let the new sweet darkness take over me.

**I can't believe I just got told by an seven year old!**

* * *

**_A/N: So,did you like it. I told you that it wasn't long._**

**_I should probably put up two-back to back everyday except the last day. Which will be one big long one._**

**_Alright,see you guys tomorrow._**

**_Until next time._**

**_R5 Auslly :)_**


	22. Morning of Surprises

"Hey,Ally." Everret says. I didn't even know he was awake.

"Yeah!" I say.

"I appreciate you guys. You and Austin are like the parents that we wish that we had." He tells me.

I go pale at parents.

"No,me and Austin don't like each-" I got cut off by him.

"Stop denying it." He tells me. "I could see it in your eyes and I'm only eight years old."

Man,I feel dumb. A little boy even can tell.

"I guess you're right." I tell him.

"I know that I'm right." He says. "And don't worry,I talked to Austin and he feels the same way about you."

I smile. "He does."

"Yep." He says quickly. "Now go to sleep so I can."

I looked confused. "Why?"

"I am the protective type." He said. "If any of you guys get hurt,I'll never forgive myself."

I sigh once more and let the new sweet darkness take over me.

_In the morning_

"Ally...Allly...Ally! Wake up." I open my eyes to find two little kids jumping up and down.

I look over to Austin and see him still asleep.

"Okay,Ally." Everret tells me. "Now,it's time for our plan." He drags me out of bed.

Next thing you know,I am inside the bathroom.

Emmet comes in and puts hair/makeup products on the bathroom counter. "Here,put this on!"

Everret gets a tall chair and scoot it to me. He pushes me down in a small chair. "Wha-why are you-" Everret cuts me off.

"Shhhhh!" He tells me. "Let the masters of romance take care of this."

Great! These guys sound more like Dez.

_2 hours later_

I am done now. I got a purple and black dress on. "He-ll-o!" Emmet says.

I laugh. Austin is still asleep. Everret went to shake him. He groans. "Ten more minutes."

"No,dad." He says. "I need you to get up."

Austin almost breaks his neck from jumping so high-landing on the floor.

"I didn't have any kids did I?" He ask me and ask me. "Who is the girl,because she must know that I'm not good with taking care of kids alone."

I laugh out loud. "Oh my gosh!"

He smiles at me. "It must be you that is the mother. I must say,we made some adorable children."

I laughed. "Stop it." I tell him while nudging him in the stomach. He laughs too.

"So,why are you dressed up?" He ask me. I turn to Emmet,his eyes widened.

Everret comes over and pushes Austin front of me. Now,we are head to head. If you don't know,I have heels on.

He looks at me up and down before blushing. I blush aswell. I sneaked a look at Everret. He mouthed. 'Kiss him.'

I shake my head and the next thing he did was push Austin again and Austin's lips were on mine.

"Woo!" Everret and Emmet cheered. I was going to pull away,but Austin was so...Austin. I couldn't pull away.

We finally pulled away and look each other in the eyes. "Wow!" Is all I could get out.

"Ally Dawson,I wanted to do that in like forever. Every since I saw you,I fell in love with you. Your adorablness. Your dorkiness. Your smile. The way you laugh. The way you take care of little ones. The way that you sing. The way that you come to me for anything. The way you sing. And now,I also love your lips." He said while looking at them. My eyes starting tearing up. He then gets on one knee,like he's proposing. "Ally Dawson...will you please be my girlfriend?"

"Please say yes!" Emmet says. I look back at Austin and instead of saying 'yes'. I put my lips on his and he never pulled away.

I pulled away. "Is that a yes?" I nod my head and he engulfed me with a hug.

I looked over Austin's shoulder to the little ones. I mouthed. 'Thank you'.

They gave me a thumbs up and I smiled back.

* * *

**A/N: Awww! It was short wasn't it. But adorable.**

**The next one should be up.**

**I am having a hard time on deciding. **

**Help me choose whether to write a ****_sequal or not._**


	23. One Regular Night

"Ally Dawson,I wanted to do that in like forever. Every since I saw you,I fell in love with you. Your adorablness. Your dorkiness. Your smile. The way you laugh. The way you take care of little ones. The way that you sing. The way that you come to me for anything. The way you sing. And now,I also love your lips." He said while looking at them. My eyes starting tearing up. He then gets on one knee,like he's proposing. "Ally Dawson...will you please be my girlfriend?"

"Please say yes!" Emmet says. I look back at Austin and instead of saying 'yes'. I put my lips on his and he never pulled away.

I pulled away. "Is that a yes?" I nod my head and he engulfed me with a hug.

I looked over Austin's shoulder to the little ones. I mouthed. 'Thank you'.

They gave me a thumbs up and I smiled back.

The rest of the day went by peacefully and lovely.

Everybody was happy that we were finally in love. I was happy to be with the person that I loved the most.

We were back on the road from that mishap.

Austin and I were back here with the little ones. They are such nice kids. I never thought kids can be this sweet.

Everret and Emmet was playing some type of video game in front of us.

"Yeah! Take that Everret!" Emmet shouted. Austin jumped from the shouting.

See,he was just asleep.

"Man,those kids sure can yell." He whispered to me.

"Yeah." I nod before giving him a peck on his lips. He smiled.

"Hey,I have a concert tomorrow because I am the most awesome person." He tells me. I nod for him to go on. "And I want you up there singing with me."

My eyes widened. "No! Austin,you know I can't do that."

He sighs in defeat. I felt bad,but didnt feel it anymore. "So,what about after the concert. We go on our first date."

I eagerly nodded. He chuckled. "Okay,it's final."

Trish is driving right now and she threaten Dez that if he didn't stay there,he was going to get it.

I think Trish wanted me and Austin to have some alone time.

Well,we are not because we still have the kids.

"Hey kids. You ready for bed?" I ask them while getting up from the sofa.

They groaned and sat down the controllers. I pick one of them up. Emmet was the lightest. Austin picked up Everret.

"Hey,are you guys ready for the concert tomorrow?" Austin ask them. They cheered.

We sat them down on the couch.

"Ally?" Emmet says. I nod for him to continue. "Can you sleep with me? I have bad dreams."

I look to Austin. He gives me the 'ah Ha!' Look. I nod my head to Emmet.

I lie down with Emmet on my chest. He is asleep within two minutes.

I hear slight snores from the other side. So that means Everret is asleep.

I easily make my way from Emmet. I sit up and walk over to Austin-who's on the floor.

"Hey,sleepy." I say. He isn't sleeping nor lying down. He is playing the video game.

"Come on!" He yelled. I chucked.

"And you say that you don't know where Everret and Emmet does that." I tell him. He smiles back at me.

"Give me a goodnight kiss before I fall asleep because of boredness." I tell him.

He was happily to do it. He kisses me and I lie down.

After some time,he finds himself on top of me. I look at him shocked.

"Austin," I whisper. "What are you doing? Are you seriously trying to have s-" He cuts me off.

"Don't even try saying that full word." He tells me. "I wasn't doing that. I was just about to give you a sexy kiss." He bends down and kisses me.

And let me tell you. It was sexy.

When he off,I get comfortable. He goes back to that video game.

I just wrap myself in side my blanket. And let darkness take over me.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

Okay,Ally is asleep. I sat down the controller and run over to Dez.

"Dez,I have a concert tomorrow and I'm taking her on a date aswell. Where should I go?" I ask him.

He nods taking in the information. "Okay,since Ally's birthday is like a week away,take her to something celebration all."

I ponder then get an idea. "Oh,I read that this place that does magic shows and plays."

He snaps his fingers. "Not a bad idea."

"Thanks Dez." I say and walk back to Ally. She's so cut while she's sleeping.

I wasn't into the game anymore so I turn that off. I slide in beside Ally and kiss her forehead. She stirs a little.

I clap and the lights shut off. See,we have that type of lamp.

"Sweet dreams,Alls!" And with that,I'm carried into a sweet and loving-probably sexual-dream.

* * *

**A/N: Okay,so many of you guess that the next chapter will be the last chapter. **

**Sorry of you wanted more. Anyways,I think I'm going to so a sequal.**

**I just have to finish this next chapter. **

**The next chapter will be long,so it won't be release until Wenedsday or Thursday or Friday or Saturday so be patient.**

**The sequal name will be pronounced when the next and last chapter comes out.**

**So,I will keep you in touch on my other stories.**

**IAM will be put on hiatus after Friday,so I could just catch up on chapters.**

**APRLS will be most likely coming out more frequently.**

**LWMHB will be coming out for almost every day.**

**RT will be ending sadly. But will have a sequal.**

**My next new story will be about a road trip but I won't release until the second or last week of July/August.**

Summary Below:

_Austin & Ally used to be friends,but stopped when they were in the 10th grade. Now,they are in the 11th grade and trying to get to New York. Ausrin has to go there for a couple of concerts and Ally wants to visit her friend Trish. Both of their parents come to an agreement that they must go together. You all know that they would agree,but will they even talk together. They have to look at each other for 20 hours plus add the time that they stop to take breaks. Will they be able to do it? You have to read to find out. (UPDATE STATUS:Every Night)_


	24. Concert Finale

AUSTIN'S POV

"We are now in LA!" I hear Trish call out from the driver seat.

All of the boys hopped up and down in excitement.

This is going to be so fun. I can't wait until I get to perform then I can go on my date.

"Austin,what are you going to do when you get there?" Emmet ask me.

"I have a concert in two hours." I said. "So,I'll probably will be getting ready." They jump up and down excitedly.

"Come on,Austin." Ally said, "We need to work on your new song." I nod and go down there.

_I played it safe_

_I kept my foot up on the brake_

_I never really took a chance in life_

_And didn't live for today._

_Oh girl, and then I met you_

_Opened my eyes to something new._

_You know you set me free like no one else_

_And got me actin' a fool._

_Don't you know changed my life,_

_Girl cause now I'm livin'_

_And it feels so right, yeah_

_[Chorus:]_

_You got my heart beat pumpin'_

_And its going insane_

_You got me jumping outta aeroplanes, whoa_

_And that's why..._

_I'm crazy its true_

_Crazy 4 U_

_You got me base jump livin'_

_And I can't look down_

_You know you short circuit my brain_

_I can't lie..._

_I'm crazy its true_

_Crazy 4 U_

_Midnight dipping in the pool,_

_Or sneaking out up on the roof_

_You're unpredictable and girl that's what_

_That's what I love about you_

_Don't you know you changed my life,_

_Girl, cause now I'm livin'_

_And it feels so right, yeah_

_[Chorus]_

_No I didn't lose my mind when I fell for you (without a parachute)_

_And I'm gonna love you girl like you never knew (whoa)_

_Don't you know you changed my life_

_Girl cause now I'm living_

_And it feels so right, yeah..._

_[Chorus]_

Emmet and Everret start applauding. I smile at them. "Are you guys ready for this concert?" They nod their head and jump on me.

"I want a ride." I heard them both say at the same time. I put them on my back and walk up to the front with them.

Suddenly,my phone rings. "Hello? Austin."

"Oh,hey mom!"

"Hey hon,I wanted to say that I'll be watching you on TV."

"I know you will."

"So,I hear that you have a girlfriend."

"Shit! How did you know?"

"Language!"

"Sorry."

"I guess it's a rumor."

"Nope,it's not. I do have a girlfriend and you'll se her tonight at the concert. You just have to wait."

"O-okay. This girl better be special."

"Oh mom,she is." I hang up.

"Hey Alls!" I call for her. She comes up to me.

Before she could say anything,I planted a kiss on her lips.

"Ewwww!" Emmet and Everret said at the same time. I laughed.

"Come on." I told them. "Lets have some fun! Woo Hoo!" I run up and down the RV.

_Concert_

"Lets welcome,Austin Moon!" I run out and bow my head. "This is my new song. I hope you guys like it."

_I played it safe_

_I kept my foot up on the brake_

_I never really took a chance in life_

_And didn't live for today._

_Oh girl, and then I met you_

_Opened my eyes to something new._

_You know you set me free like no one else_

_And got me actin' a fool._

_Don't you know changed my life,_

_Girl cause now I'm livin'_

_And it feels so right, yeah_

_[Chorus:]_

_You got my heart beat pumpin'_

_And its going insane_

_You got me jumping outta aeroplanes, whoa_

_And that's why..._

_I'm crazy its true_

_Crazy 4 U_

_You got me base jump livin'_

_And I can't look down_

_You know you short circuit my brain_

_I can't lie..._

_I'm crazy its true_

_Crazy 4 U_

_Midnight dipping in the pool,_

_Or sneaking out up on the roof_

_You're unpredictable and girl that's what_

_That's what I love about you_

_Don't you know you changed my life,_

_Girl, cause now I'm livin'_

_And it feels so right, yeah_

_[Chorus]_

_No I didn't lose my mind when I fell for you (without a parachute)_

_And I'm gonna love you girl like you never knew (whoa)_

_Don't you know you changed my life_

_Girl cause now I'm living_

_And it feels so right, yeah..._

_[Chorus]_

Not a Love Song

_You're always on my mind __**-the crowd gets loud.**_

_I think about you all the time_

_Um, no_

_Let's not talk about it_

_Drama: we can live without it_

_Catch a wave if we're bored_

_There's a clock we'll ignore_

_Find a way around it_

_Hey girl, I can tell there's something_

_Even when you say it's nothing_

_When you're playing with your hair_

_Like you just don't care_

_It's a tell you're bluffing_

_Now please don't take this the wrong way_

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_Well it's not a love song, not a love song_

_I love the way you get me_

_But correct me_

_If I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song, not a love song_

_I love that you bought a ticket_

_And you don't make me watch a chick flick_

_We've come so far_

_Being just the way we are_

_If its not broke... don't fix it_

_I can't guess the meaning_

_When you don't say what you're feeling_

_If you got a broken heart,_

_You can punch me in the arm_

_Now that's what you're needing (that's what you're needing)_

_Don't take this the wrong way:_

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_Well it's not a love song, not a love song_

_I love the way you get me_

_But correct me_

_If I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song, not a love song_

_I don't speak girl_

_Like "Hey girl!"_

_I don't quite understand a manicure_

_But you're the only friend I'd take a shower for_

_And I would hold your bags when you go shopping_

_What a guy!_

_What a guy!_

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_The way you sing it,_

_Put me through it_

_I guess I always knew it (I Always knew)_

_I love the way you get me_

_But correct me_

_But Correct me_

_But correct me _

_But correct me_

_(The song quickly changes to ILLISION)_

_I'll be your entertainer_

_I'm putting on a show_

_I'm gonna levitate ya_

_Leave you wa-wa-wanting more_

_I see you fascinated_

_I've got you hypnotized_

_White gloves with your dream up_

_A fantasy before your eyes_

_Step right up on the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_1, 2, 3, I disappear_

_Coming right back_

_So stay right here_

_Ain't no second guessing girl_

_I'm impressing girl_

_But I'm just an illusion_

_Oh, Uh, Listen_

_I ain't no fake Houdini_

_I put a spell on you_

_I'm something like a genie_

_Girl I make your wish come true_

_And now our time is running_

_With every grain of sand_

_So here's the grand finale_

_Watch me do my sleight of hand_

_Step right up on the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_1, 2, 3, I disappear_

_Coming right back_

_So stay right here (Oh, yeah)_

_Ain't no second guessing girl_

_I'm impressing girl_

_But I'm just an illusion_

_Somewhere in a dream_

_We'll meet again my baby_

_And I promise that I won't disappear_

_I'll be right here_

_And I won't be, won't be, won't be_

_Just an illusion_

_Yeah baby_

_Step right up on the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_1, 2, 3 I disappear_

_Comin' right back_

_So stay right here_

_Ain't no second guessing girl_

_I'm impressing girl_

_But I'm just an illusion_

_Step right up_

_On the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_1, 2, 3 I disappear_

_Comin' right back_

_So stay right here_

_Ain't no second guessing girl_

_I'm impressing girl_

_But I'm just an illusion_

"Thank you guys!" I say and run off the stage to find Ally. When I get there,I couldn't believe what I saw.

* * *

**A/N: Whats up! This chapter is going to be divided into parts. Just for fun-teasing you.**

**This is a long chapter because its the last chapter of this. It only makes since to do this.**

**Anyways,I am going to work on an all new story about a road trip but nothing similar to this.**

_The Summary below:_

_Austin & Ally used to be friends,but stopped when they were in the 10th grade. Now,they are in the 11th grade and trying to get to New York. Ausrin has to go there for a couple of concerts and Ally wants to visit her friend Trish. Both of their parents come to an agreement that they must go together. You all know that they would agree,but will they even talk together. They have to look at each other for 20 hours plus add the time that they stop to take breaks. Will they be able to do it? You have to read to find out. (UPDATE STATUS:Every Weekend Day)_

* * *

**PART 2**

"Dallas!" I yelled. "That's my girl." He chuckled.

"Looks like she wanted me more." He said. I look at Ally hurt.

She is just looking at me all sad. "I thought you loved me. But I guess I was wrong." I walk off to stage.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

"Good girl." He tells me. "Now no one gets hurt." He walks off.

I feel hurt,but I don't want to see Austin dead. It would kill me.

Just at that moment,I started thinking of our past moments that we had:

_"Ally Dawson,I wanted to do that in like forever. Every since I saw you,I fell in love with you. Your adorablness. Your dorkiness. Your smile. The way you laugh. The way you take care of little ones. The way that you sing. The way that you come to me for anything. The way you sing. And now,I also love your lips." He said while looking at them. My eyes starting tearing up. He then gets on one knee,like he's proposing. "Ally Dawson...will you please be my girlfriend?" _

_"Please say yes!" Emmet says. I look back at Austin and instead of saying 'yes'. I put my lips on his and he never pulled away._

_I pulled away. "Is that a yes?" I nod my head and he engulfed me with a hug._

_"Give me a goodnight kiss before I fall asleep because of boredness." I tell him._

_He was happily to do it. He kisses me and I lie down._

_After some time,he finds himself on top of me. I look at him shocked._

_"Austin," I whisper. "What are you doing? Are you seriously trying to have s-" He cuts me off._

_"Don't even try saying that full word." He tells me. "I wasn't doing that. I was just about to give you a sexy kiss." He bends down and kisses me._

_And let me tell you. It was sexy._

_I blush and wiggle my way out of Austin's arms. I walk to the couch area. "I mean he had all that room. Why did he come over there to me?"_

_Trish smiles like she knows something. "I don't know." She walks out the room and goes downstairs._

_I don't mind because we're friends and nothing more._

_I whisper to myself. "But why would he do that?" _

_"I mean only couples do that." I say. "Couples are people who are in love. That couldn't-(I gasp) Austin likes me!"_

_"Austin likes me!" I start jumping excitedly until I heard a voice. "Um..Ally what are you doing?"_

_End of Moments_

A tear slips down my cheek. "I know what I have to do."

* * *

**A/N: Yes,I love it. I know that it is like mostly flashbacks and songs but that's what makes it great right. I am having the best day ever.**

**If you all don't know,I might make a sequal. I am still deciding but Ill make my mind up at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

**PART 3**

AUSTIN'S POV

I am so fed up with this. I walk up to the stage,but someone's already up there.

"Hey everyone,I'm Ally Dawson." She starts off. "I have been minupilated into thinking that love is stupid,but when I look at it. It isn't it. I would like to face my fear and if it means to give me back my boyfriend. I would do anything."

_Hey hey_

_Uh-huh_

_Hey hey_

_Uh-huh_

_Hey hey_

_Yeah_

_I'm finally me_

_I've never felt this before_

_I'm not afraid anymore_

_Been writing words on a page_

_'Cause I got so much to say_

_And now I'm taking the stage_

_Woah_

_I'm getting ready to fly_

_I know it's my time to shine_

_Don't care if I'll make mistakes_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_'Cause I got so much to say_

_Woah _

_I'm finally me _

_Got everything I need_

_What you get is what you see, _

_I, I, I'm finally me _

_And I've never felt so free_

_There's no one else that I'm trying to be _

_I'm finally me _

_Hey hey uh-huh_

_Hey hey uh-huh_

_Hey hey, yeah _

_I'm finally me_

_I'm stepping out of my shell_

_Feels good just being myself_

_Not scared to show what's inside_

_I'll put it all on the line_

_'Cause I got nothing to hide_

_Woah_

_I'm finally me _

_Got everything I need_

_What you get is what you see, _

_I, I, I'm finally me _

_And I've never felt so free_

_There's no one else that I'm trying to be _

_I'm finally me _

_Hey hey uh-huh_

_Hey hey uh-huh_

_Hey hey, yeah _

_I'm finally me_

_Hey hey uh-huh_

_Hey hey uh-huh_

_Hey hey, yeah _

_I've got quirks but they work_

_I've learned to love those things, yeah_

_You don't have to be anyone but you_

_So let me hear you sing_

_I'm finally me _

_Got everything I need_

_What you get is what you see, _

_I, I, I'm finally me _

_And I've never felt so free_

_There's no one else that I'm trying to be _

_I'm finally me _

_Hey hey uh-huh_

_Hey hey uh-huh_

_Hey hey, yeah _

_I'm finally me_

_Hey hey uh-huh_

_Hey hey uh-huh_

_Hey hey, yeah _

_I'm finally me_

She was siging it to me. She wants me back. She waves off the stage and I engulfed her in my arms.

"Dallas threaten me and said that if I don't reject you-He would kill you. I couldn't let that happen." She said.

I gave her a quick kiss but was interrupted from a click sound. I turned around to find Dallas.

"Ha! You thought that-" he started.

I cut him off. "Look behind you Dallas." Trish comes out of nowhere and tackles him to the floor.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

After Concert

"Hey babe!" Austin said. We are on our date. "I love you so much."

"Me too!" I told him.

* * *

**A/N: THE END! **

**,I'm making a sequel but to my reviews. **

**Honoring the One Month Anneversery of RT. **

**Check that out! **

**Ooooh,tomorrow is the one month Anneversery-how sweet!**

**The sequel will be titled:The Rest of Summer (might come out tomorrow)**

**I will announce a week from now,Friday the date of the sequal to premiere. It most likely will be in August or September,but I might delay it until next summer.**


	25. IMPORTANT! (You're going to love this)

**A/N: It's not a new chapter...I am excited to say that the sequel is up!**

**Its called RT Bundle (short for Road Trip Bundle)**

**Its not on a road trip but it's a sequel to this.**

**I know that you're going to love it! Any questions? PM me.**

**You can check it out on my profile page...click RT Bundle and there you go.**

**I'll meet you on RT Bundle,so bye**

**R5Auslly**


End file.
